The Butterfly Effect
by Leilani972
Summary: Un simple jeu peut changer votre vie. Une simple phrase peut la briser. Une simple action peut l'altérer à jamais. Leah l'apprendra à ses dépends et Jacob devra vivre avec ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à toutes et tous,_

_Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de fictions non terminées, mais j'ai fait le malheur de revoir un de mes épisodes préférés de One Tree Hill (en FR : les Frères Scott), qui m'a mis dans un état d'esprit assez bizarre. Sur le coup, j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer, parce que j'ignore franchement si mon état d'esprit et le sujet vous intéressera, mais après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois...  
>Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette fiction sera assez dure au niveau émotionnel. Il n'y a pas de lemon de prévu pour le moment mais le rating sera M parce que certaines scènes seront un peu beaucoup très choquantes... <em>

_J'espère que vous aurez l'estomac bien accroché et que cette histoire vous touchera malgré tout._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>L'arme la plus puissante entre les mains de l'oppresseur est l'esprit de l'opprimé. <em>

_[Steve Biko]_

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle était rentrée au lycée, Leah Clearwater trainait des pieds pour arriver le plus tard possible dans l'établissement. Son meilleur ami Brady et elle ne faisaient que compter les jours avant la fin des cours, et il restait exactement huit jours avant qu'ils ne soient enfin délivrés de cet horrible endroit.

Non pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas la Push, bien au contraire, mais le fait d'avoir été brimé depuis la fin du collège ne rendait pas ce petit coin de paradis où ils étaient nés et avaient grandi particulièrement attrayant.

Tout allait plutôt bien pour eux, pourtant, au départ. Ils faisaient partie d'un petit groupe d'amis d'enfance et étaient très respectés de par leur statut d'enfants des familles les plus importantes de la Tribu. Il avait fallu une simple fête pour que leur réputation soit à jamais ternie. Dès lors que Brady avait involontairement révélé son homosexualité lors d'un « Action ou vérité » bien arrosé, il avait été mis à l'écart par tous ses amis masculins, renvoyé de son équipe de football pour « mauvais comportement vis-à-vis de ses camarades », qui avaient la désagréable impression d'être « détaillés dans les vestiaires », et avait vu son casier être tagué à plusieurs reprises avait des insultes homophobes.

Leah avait été la seule à le soutenir et n'avait pas tardé à quitter son petit-ami de longue date, Sam Uley, capitaine de l'équipe de football de son état, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était l'instigateur de cette machination contre le pauvre Brady. S'en suivit alors une vaste opération visant à salir la réputation de la jeune fille et des brimades de plus en plus fréquentes lorsqu'elle n'avait pas hésité à dénoncer ses anciens amis pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Brady.

Ce dernier prenait son mal en patience, persuadé que tout se tasserait à leur dernière année, mais malheureusement le phénomène ne faisait que s'empirer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée ce jour-là et que Leah vit dans leur casier une invitation à la fête de fin d'études de Jacob Black, elle sentait que rien de bon n'en découlerait. Brady, lui, était extatique, songeant qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'aller de l'avant.

– Moi je dis qu'on devrait y aller.

– Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement cinglé ? hoqueta Leah, abasourdie.

– C'est la première invitation de Jake qu'on a depuis des lustres, Lee ! insista Brady. Il n'a jamais été méchant avec nous, contrairement aux autres.

– Mais il n'a rien fait non plus pour les empêcher de nous pourrir la vie, rétorqua-t-elle amèrement.

– Il s'est excusé à plusieurs reprises de son comportement…

– Ouais, mais en cachette. Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer à faire comme s'il ne nous connaissait pas les jours suivants.

– Tu sais bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix ! Il a besoin de rester dans l'équipe pour avoir une bourse d'étude !

– Tu es tellement naïf, Brad… se désola la jeune fille. Tu trouves toujours des excuses à tout le monde… Jacob a besoin de sa bourse d'études, Embry ne peut pas se permettre de faire des vagues parce qu'il a eu du mal à s'intégrer, Quil doit faire du sport pour entretenir la réputation des Ateara… Et Sam, c'est quoi, son excuse, à lui ?

– Il a peur de ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Ou alors c'est un homosexuel refoulé qui a la trouille de faire son coming-out…

– Je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième version ! ricana Leah.

– C'est vrai qu'il a un petit côté efféminé quand il lance la balle…

– Et qu'il aime bien plaquer ses adversaires au sol ! renchérit-elle, hilare.

– C'est un homme de contact, très chère… Rien de plus ! minauda Brady en se joignant à son hilarité.

Leur moment de franche rigolade se termina lorsque la cloche se mit à sonner.

– C'est l'heure de rentrer dans l'arène… soupira lourdement Brady en fermant son casier.

– Courage. Plus que huit jours à tenir avant la remise des diplômes… murmura Leah en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il lui sourit faiblement et la suivit jusqu'à leur salle de cours.

Bien que l'espagnol ne soit pas une des matières préférées de Leah, elle avait accepté de prendre ce cours afin de ne pas laisser son meilleur ami affronter seul le moindre moment en classe. Ils avaient exactement le même emploi du temps et passaient tout leur temps libre entre les cours ensemble, excepté lorsqu'ils devaient aller répondre à l'appel de Mère Nature.

C'était généralement à ces moments-là que Sam et sa bande s'attaquaient à Brady, Leah ne pouvant pas l'accompagner à l'intérieur des toilettes des hommes, ni le surveiller des toilettes des femmes. Ils essayaient donc de ne pas y aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se retenir.

Ce jour-là, étrangement, Brady sortit des toilettes le sourire aux lèvres.

– Jake m'a demandé si on comptait venir à sa fête ! claironna-t-il, ce qui fut loin de soulager Leah, qui pressentait un mauvais coup de la part de Sam et ses sbires.

– J'espère que tu lui as dit non !

– Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? sourcilla le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi ? Tu te fous de moi, Fuller ? Il suffit que ce faux-cul te mette une invitation personnalisée pour que tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé ? s'emporta Leah.

– Je n'ai rien oublié du tout. Il veut qu'on vienne histoire de mettre le passé derrière nous et je suis entièrement d'accord.

– Mais tu ne vois pas que toute cette histoire n'est pas…

– Hum… Salut, Leah… l'interrompit Jacob, qui venait de sortir des toilettes.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il se frottait nerveusement la nuque.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? rugit-elle.

– Juste te remercier d'accepter de venir à ma fête demain soir… répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

– D'accepter de… Tu lui as dit que j'acceptais sans même me demander mon avis ? vociféra Leah en lançant un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami.

– Ben, je me suis dit que comme j'y allais…

– NON ! tempêta la jeune fille. Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans ton repaire d'hypocrites et de persécuteurs !

– Leah, je… Je sais que tu nous en veux et c'est normal, mais je te jure que…

– Garde ta salive, Black. Ton invitation pu le mauvais coup à des kilomètres et toi, Brady, tu serais vraiment bête de te laisser embobiner par ce beau parleur ! martela-t-elle fermement.

– Ce n'est qu'une invitation à une simple fête ! Rien de plus ! Il faut que t'arrêtes de voir le mal partout et que tu te détendes, Clearwater ! intervint Jacob.

– Tu m'excuseras, mais quand on voit la manière dont tu nous as ignorés ces trois dernières années, je pense que j'ai tout à fait le droit de voir le mal partout et de vouloir protéger mon meilleur ami de vos sales combines ! cingla-t-elle.

– Calme-toi, Lee ! lui intima Brady en faisant écran entre elle et Jacob. Jake a raison, faut arrêter de toujours chercher un sens caché aux actions des autres. Il a eu la gentillesse de nous inviter tous les deux à ce qui pourrait être notre dernière soirée lycéenne et je ne vais y aller, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je suis un grand garçon. Pour une fois, ne réfléchis pas et laisse-toi porter !

– Je te signale que c'est justement parce que tu t'es « laissé porter » qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation. Alors non, merci, je passe mon tour.

Brady recula comme si elle l'avait giflé et elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

– Brady, je…

– Non, laisse tomber. J'ai compris. Désolé d'avoir été un fardeau pour toi ces derniers temps et de t'avoir entraîné dans cette… Situation… cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Elle l'appela et esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction pour le rattraper, mais le regard de son meilleur ami l'en dissuada. Le cœur serré, elle le regarda quitter l'établissement et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide.

– Du rififi au paradis ?

Leah se retourna et aperçut Sam qui la regardait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– De quoi je me mêle, enflure ? grogna-t-elle.

– C'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'on voit la Belle et la Bête en pleine scène de ménage ! railla-t-il.

Exaspérée, Leah le bouscula et partit dans la direction opposée à Brady. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle entendit son ex petit-ami rire aux éclats et déclarer :

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir ! Ça promet d'être marrant, si la Princesse vient sans son chien de garde ! »


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello de nouveau!_

_Je tiens à remercier **alissa21, Morrijyg, , Julie Winchester** et mon adorable **Supergirl971** pour leur reviews.  
>Pour celles qui ont un compte sur fanfiction, je répondrai dorénavant directement à vos reviews. Non pas que je n'aime pas le faire sur le chapitre, mais ma charmante soeur m'a fait remarqué que certaines fois, mes réponses était souvent plus longues que le chapitre en lui-même et que ça donnait l'impression que j'étoffais exprès la publication. Alors, pour qu'il n'y ait pas tromperie sur la marchandise, je ne répondrai plus qu'aux anonymes sur le chapitre ! (et prends-toi ça dans les dents, soeurette!)<em>

_**alissa21** : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! Et oui, j'ai vu que melodie93 avait publié sa fiction. On en a beaucoup parlé entre nous, donc je sais de quoi ça parle... Moi je dis : les premiers chapitres sont souvent pas comme on les imagine, surtout quand c'est une première fic, alors attendons de voir ce que la suite donnera et surtout, pas de méchanceté gratuite ! (P.S : Supergirl te remercie beaucoup pour les compliments qui lui sont adressés aussi, par contre va falloir patienter un peu pour la suite, désolée...)_

_**Julie Winchester** : J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à ta question, en tout cas, tu as raison de pas la sentir, cette fête !_

_Un petit mot à **Supergirl971** qui, malgré ses petits soucis IRL et le fait qu'elle connaisse déjà la suite, a trouvé le temps de mettre une review : Je t'adore, ma belle ! Et oui, tu auras toujours l'exclusivité des chapitres parce que j'adore te voir aussi enthousiaste, même pour des fics aussi sadiques que celle-là ! Gros bisous et bon courage à toi (et à tout à l'heure sur MSN, lol)_

_Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très vite !_

* * *

><p><em>La plus grande souffrance est de se sentir seul, sans amour, abandonné de tous. <em>

[Mère Teresa]

Dans sa chambre, Leah faisait les cent pas après, se demandant si oui ou non elle devait se rendre à la fête de Jacob Black. Elle avait tenté de joindre Brady la veille afin de s'excuser et de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais son ami ne répondait pas à ses coups de fil. Il n'était pas non plus venu à l'école le lendemain de leur dispute, ce qui angoissait véritablement la jeune fille.

Elle connaissait Brady mieux que quiconque et savait que ses paroles l'avaient profondément blessé. Le fait qu'il refuse de lui adresser la parole la mettait dans tous ses états, et elle craignait qu'il ne se laisse plus facilement embobiner par Sam s'il se mettait à noyer sa rancœur dans les boissons alcoolisées.

De chez elle, elle pouvait entendre la musique provenant de chez Jacob et se décida à tenter une nouvelle fois de téléphoner à Brady.

Ce fut sa mère qui lui répondit avec un grand enthousiasme.

– Leah ? Brady n'est pas là! Il est parti à la fête de Jacob il y a une heure, environ…

Leah jura mentalement et s'empressa de raccrocher après avoir remercié Mrs Fuller.

A contrecœur, elle fouilla dans sa garde-robe et dénicha sa tenue la plus glamour afin de ne pas paraitre trop ridicule avant de se préparer et de filer vers la demeure des Black.

A mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la fête, le mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait vu l'invitation de Jacob la veille ne faisait que s'accroitre. En une heure, il pouvait s'être passé beaucoup de choses…

Elle entra dans la maison et chercha directement son ami, ignorant les regards et les hoquets de surprise qu'elle déclenchait sur son passage. L'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle ne vit ni Brady, ni Sam et sa clique dans les alentours. Elle aperçut Jacob qui discutait avec une fille qui n'était pas de la Réserve et fonça vers lui.

– Où est Brady ? rugit-elle en le forçant à lui faire face.  
>– Leah ? s'écria-t-il, surpris de la voir. Wow… Tu es… Magnifique…<p>

La jeune fille ignora les frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps à la remarque de Jacob. Personne n'ignorait l'ambiguïté de leurs rapports depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Jacob n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour elle, même lorsqu'elle était avec Sam, et Leah n'avait jamais été indifférente au charme de son ancien ami. La loyauté de l'un et la timidité de l'autre les avaient empêchés de tenter quoi que ce soit, et l'attitude de Jacob vis-à-vis de Brady avait définitivement enterré toute chance qu'il avait de partager quelque chose avec Leah.

– Laisse tomber les compliments, Black, et dis-moi où est Brady ! insista-t-elle, mâchoires et poings serrés.

Jacob l'entraîna vers l'endroit où il avait vu Brady la dernière fois et fronça les sourcils.  
>– Il était là il y a dix minutes ! s'écria-t-il.<p>

– Où est Sam ? demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

– T'as vu le monde qu'il y a ici ? Je ne peux pas contrôler les faits et gestes de tout le monde !

– Dis-moi au moins où il se trouvait la dernière fois où tu l'as vu ! s'emporta-t-elle.

– Je… J'en sais rien… Il faisait la distribution de bières à tout le monde…  
>– Il en a donné à Brady ?<p>

– Comment tu veux que le sache ? s'énerva Jacob. Si t'es venue pour me faire un interrogatoire, t'aurais tout aussi bien pu rester chez toi !

– Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Jacob Black… cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard avant de repartir chercher Brady.

– Attends, Leah ! s'empressa-t-il de dire en la retenant par le bras. Je m'excuse… Détends-toi, on va le retrouver… Il n'a pas dû partir bien loin…

– Sauf si on l'a entraîné à l'abri des regards pour lui faire du mal…

– Bon sang, arrête un peu de psychoter ! C'est vrai qu'on a été un peu vaches avec lui, mais on n'est pas des criminels ! On ne lui a jamais fait de mal !

Leah se dégagea de l'emprise de Jacob et se retourna vers lui, les yeux noircis par la colère.

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne lui en avez pas fait physiquement que vous ne lui en avez pas fait., rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

– Ok, tu as raison, mais Sam ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui !

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

– Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu commences sérieusement à me les briser, avec tes suppositions. Sam est mon ami. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de faire une chose pareille ?

– Je ne le pensais pas capable de harceler un garçon sous prétexte qu'il a une orientation sexuelle différente. Un ami, qui plus est. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Plus rien ne m'étonnerait venant de vous, maintenant.

– Leah…

– Aide-moi à retrouver Brady, c'est tout ce que je te demande. L'interrompit-elle, la gorge nouée.

Jacob hocha la tête et la suivit sans rien rajouter. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de la maison et de ses environs sans trouver la moindre trace de la présence de Brady et de Sam, Le jeune homme proposa à son ancienne amie de l'accompagner au domicile de Brady afin de s'assurer qu'il était rentré chez lui sain et sauf, ce qu'elle accepta sans protester.

Le trajet à pied vers chez les Fuller se fit dans un silence pesant. Jacob commençait à craindre que Leah ait eu raison, mais refusait de croire que Sam soit capable d'aller aussi loin.

– Il en a eu marre et il est rentré chez lui, c'est tout… marmonna-t-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

– Qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ? renifla Leah.

Un gémissement plaintif sur le bord de la route empêcha Jacob de répondre à la jeune fille.  
>– T'as entendu ça ? lui demanda-t-il craintivement.<p>

– Quoi donc ?

– Là-bas !

La voix faible de Brady résonna derrière un buisson et le sang de Leah se glaça instantanément. Elle se précipita à la suite de Jacob, sans réfléchir, et s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami.

Il était par terre et se tordait de douleur. Ses vêtements déchirés et trempés laissaient deviner de gros hématomes aux endroits qui n'étaient pas couverts.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Brady ! s'épouvanta la jeune fille en accourant à son chevet.

– Lee… J'ai mal… sanglota ce dernier.

– Ça va aller… Je suis là… tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jacob, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui observait la scène avec effroi.

– Va chercher de l'aide ! Fais quelque chose ! BOUGE-TOI, BLACK ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Jacob s'exécuta à toute vitesse, laissant Leah impuissante devant la détresse de son meilleur ami.

– Tu avais raison… souffla péniblement Brady. Je suis trop naïf…

– C'est Sam qui t'a fait ça ?

Brady ferma les yeux et fondit de nouveau en larmes. La vue du jeune homme dans cet état brisa le cœur de Leah.

– Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû être là… s'affligea-t-elle.

– Tu es là, maintenant…

– Mais ça ne change rien ! Je serais venue avec toi plus tôt, tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! Je… Je t'ai laissé tomber !

– Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte… répéta-t-il.

Leah n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter car Jacob revint avec le père de Brady. Ce dernier s'alarma en voyant son fils aussi amoché et informa Leah qu'une ambulance était en route.

Celle-ci arriva quelques minute plus tard, et la jeune fille regarda son meilleur ami être transporté vers l'hôpital de Forks, le cœur serré.

– Allez viens, Leah. Je te raccompagne chez toi… décréta Jacob en passant son bras autour de son épaule.

Le sang de Leah ne fit qu'un tour en entendant la voix du jeune homme. Elle le repoussa brutalement et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

– Ne t'avise plus de me toucher et encore moins de m'adresser la parole ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas organisé cette stupide fête et si tu n'avais pas invité Brad, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

– Je… Je suis désolé… Je voulais juste… Faire la paix avec vous…

– Faire la paix ? Si tu voulais vraiment faire la paix avec nous, tu n'aurais pas invité SAM !

Jacob recula, sous le choc.

– Leah…

– J'espère qu'un jour tu souffriras autant que tu as fait Brady souffrir. C'est tout ce que tu mérites, rugit-elle avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Je ne vais pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite. Vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je posterai chaque fois que j'en aurai terminé le dernier que j'écris, histoire de garder une petite réserve si ma crise de la page blanche revient (ce qui, pour cette histoire, n'est pas prêt d'arriver)._

_Un énorme merci à **Julie Winchester, Lunita01, alissa21, Morrijyg, aliCetwiligthF.F, Supergirl971** et **Niin** pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous touche car elle me tient vraiment à coeur._

_**Julie Winchester** : Tu as raison, sur les deux points, et je confirme que ça sent très mauvais pour la suite, mais bon, tu verras bien !_

_**alissa21** : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre et que tu appréciera la suite des évènements !_

_**Niin** : Merci mille fois pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette histoire t'a captivée et que ma façon d'écrire te plait. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye de ne pas trop en faire mais certaines fois, c'est plus fort que moi ! J'espère que cela ne pénalisera la fic pas à tes yeux et que tu continueras à la lire, coquille ou pas ! En tout cas, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, alors encore merci !_

_Voila, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 3, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en vous disant à très vite !_

* * *

><p><em>L'oppresseur ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'implique l'oppression tant que l'opprimé l'accepte. <em>

[Henry David Thoreau]

Brady resta deux jours à l'hôpital. Deux jours pendant lesquels il se renferma sur lui-même.

Pas une fois il ne daigna ouvrir la bouche. Ni pour répondre aux questions des médecins et de la police, ni pour rassurer ses parents ou Leah.

En réalité, il était bien trop dégoûté par sa personne pour espérer mentir aux gens qu'il aimait, et la vérité était bien trop difficile à affronter pour qu'il ose en parler. Alors, il se mura dans le silence.

Il avait honte de lui. Honte de s'être imaginé pouvoir se réconcilier avec Sam et Jacob. Il aurait dû se méfier d'eux, mais les souvenirs d'enfance et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour eux avaient obscurci son jugement.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé Leah et de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu et défendu envers et contre tous, allant même juste qu'à renier ses sentiments pour celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir protéger sa famille et son amie de tout ce qu'ils avaient dû subir à cause de son erreur.

Une petite, toute petite phrase avait transformé son univers en chaos.

Sa vie était devenue un trou noir qui aspirait la joie de vivre des gens à qui il tenait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, encore endolori, son premier geste fut d'allumer son ordinateur afin de voir s'il avait encore reçu des menaces. Le message de Sam, daté du jour de son agression, lui fit froid dans le dos.

_« Je tenais à te la montrer en avant-première. Devine qui va devenir une star sur Facebook avec la jolie petite vidéo de ses exploits de ce soir ? »_

Il n'eut pas besoin de cliquer sur la pièce jointe pour savoir qu'il allait atteindre un nouveau fond duquel il ne pourrait jamais se relever.

Même s'il s'en allait faire ses études loin de la Réserve avec Leah, rien ne disait que la situation allait s'arranger pour lui. Il serait tôt ou tard obligé de revenir rendre visite à ses parents, et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il revoie Sam Uley et que son cauchemar recommence.

Qui sait jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller, la prochaine fois ?

Non, il ne serait pas en paix tant que Sam continuerait à lui faire peur. Il était temps qu'il l'affronte une fois pour toutes, qu'il fasse comprendre à Sam Uley et à sa meute que plus jamais il n'accepterait de s'écraser face à eux, et il savait exactement comment faire pour y parvenir.

Il téléphona à Leah le lendemain matin pour la prévenir qu'il serait à l'école et qu'il aurait besoin d'elle. Au son de la voix de sa meilleure amie, il se doutait qu'elle avait vu la vidéo et qu'elle avait pitié de lui. Son dégoût de sa personne ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il entendit les rires et les chuchotements sur le chemin de l'école. Tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et tout le monde se moquait de lui. Dans quel monde vivait-on ?

– Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, Brad… murmura Leah avec tendresse. Encore quatre jours et c'est fini…

– Non, tu te trompes… C'est loin d'être fini… rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

– Tu sais, tu devrais porter plainte…

– Non, la coupa-t-il abruptement.

Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de ce qu'était la justice, dans le coin. Lorsqu'il avait porté plainte pour discrimination, le Sheriff lui avait presque ri au nez en lui disant que personne ne soutiendrait sa version des faits.

– Peut-être que cette fois, ce sera différent… insista Leah. Je veux dire… On a des preuves, là…

– J'ai dit NON ! vociféra Brady.

Il était hors de question qu'il montre la vidéo de sa descente aux enfers à d'autres personnes. Il avait déjà suffisamment honte de lui pour en rajouter.

Leah sursauta à la violence du ton employé par son meilleur ami, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait été traumatisé et le psychologue de l'hôpital avait expliqué aux parents de Brady qu'ils ne devaient pas se formaliser par ses accès de colère.

_Le mieux à faire, dans ce genre de situation, est de ne rien dire et de lui montrer qu'il est aimé malgré tout._

Brady arriva à son casier et fut mortifié en voyant l'inscription qui s'y trouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des gens pouvaient se délecter de la souffrance des autres.

– Les enfoirés ! s'insurgea Leah en donnant un coup de pied dans ce maudit casier. Ils mériteraient tous de goûter à leur propre médecine…

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils y goûteront… Peut-être même plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensent… assura Brady en récupérant ses affaires.

Leah fronça les sourcils, intriguée par le calme soudain de son ami, mais préféra ne pas lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là de peur de l'énerver.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait plus comment communiquer avec son meilleur ami. En l'espace de deux jours, leur unité et leur complicité avait fondu comme neige au soleil, à cause d'adolescents étroits d'esprit et irresponsables. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le soulager à cet instant. S'il y avait eu un moyen pour qu'elle souffre à sa place, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde.

Brady était un gentil garçon, bien sous tous rapports, qui ne méritait pas qu'on le traite aussi mal, et elle allait s'assurer que ceux qui lui avaient fait ça paieraient pour leurs actes.

A commencer par Sam Uley.

* * *

><p>Les rires et les gloussements des élèves commençaient sérieusement à entamer la patience de Brady. Il voulait les faire tous taire, leur faire ravaler leurs sourires satisfaits et leur montrer ce que cela faisait de se sentir plus bas que terre. Sa colère monta d'un cran lorsqu'il aperçut Jacob, Quil et Embry détourner le regard en le voyant.<p>

_Ils n'ont même pas le courage d'affronter en face ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir…_ songea-t-il, fou de rage.

– Bande de lâches… cracha Leah en passant près d'eux.

Jacob releva la tête et esquissa un pas vers eux avant de se rétracter et de baisser à nouveau la tête. L'espace d'un instant, Brady crut que son ancien ami regrettait ce qui s'était passé. Il se maudit intérieurement en songeant qu'il pourrait encore lui pardonner s'il s'excusait et avouait ses fautes. Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait et personne ne pouvait lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu. Il allait devoir lui-même récupérer sa dignité.

Il entra dans la salle de cours et se raidit en entendant la voix de Sam derrière lui.

– Regardez qui nous revient en pleine forme ! Princesse Brady ! Alors, toujours attiré par les hommes ?

– Va te faire voir, Uley ! rugit Leah en le fusillant du regard.

– Doucement, LeeLee… Tu vas finir par te faire un claquage aux yeux, si tu continues…

– Etouffe-toi avec ton Leelee, connard, et fais nous de l'air.

Sam s'avança vers elle, l'air menaçant, et Brady s'affola soudain, angoissé à l'idée qu'il ne s'attaque aussi à elle. Leah, elle, soutint le regard de son ex et serra les poings, se préparant à le frapper dès qu'il arriverait à son niveau.

Sam attrapa les mains de la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir.

– Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! exigea Leah, mâchoires serrées.

– Tu sais, je préférais quand tu m'appelais « mon cœur »… C'était vachement plus romantique…

– Et moi je préfère t'appeler face de pet, ça correspond à ta personnalité. Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

– Lâche-là, maintenant, Sam… intervint prudemment Jacob.

L'intéressé s'exécuta en esquissant un sourire.  
>– Quel gâchis… Dire qu'on aurait pu faire tellement de choses tous les deux, et qu'au lieu de ça tu as préféré trainer avec un mec qui préférerait se taper une branche de bois que de te toucher…<p>

– Je préfère mille fois trainer avec Brady qu'avec un trou du cul dans ton genre… grogna Leah.

– Vu l'état dans lequel doit être le sien après vendredi soir, je pense que tu pourrais facilement changer d'avis…

Brady sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la réplique de Sam et les rires qu'elle déclenchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et la vit aussi mortifiée que lui. Il se rendit alors compte, lorsqu'il croisa son regard empli de larmes, qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était produit.

– Brady ? balbutia-t-elle en reculant, horrifiée. C'est pas vrai ?

Le cœur morcelé de Brady se brisa de nouveau alors qu'il voyait sa meilleure amie s'éloigner de lui. Comment pourrait-elle le regarder en face, maintenant ? Comment pourrait-elle la soutenir alors qu'il devait sûrement la dégoûter ?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la dernière personne sur qui il pouvait compter, et encore une fois, c'était à cause de Sam.

Le sourire plein d'assurance de ce dernier le rendit malade et raviva sa haine. Il entendait à peine ce qu'il lui disait, trop focalisé sur sa rage pour cela. Les larmes de Leah ne faisaient qu'attiser sa colère. Après avoir longuement hésité, il décida de mettre enfin son plan à exécution.

Puisque Sam Uley avait définitivement brisé sa vie, il allait prendre la sienne, et celle de tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé à lui pourrir l'existence.

A commencer par Jacob Black.

Il s'avança vers la porte et la ferma à double tours avant de sortir l'arme de son père et de tirer en l'air.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!_

_Comme promis, puisque je viens de terminer un chapitre, je publie le suivant._

_Un énorme merci à celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris et en alerte, et un gigantesque merci à **Julie Winchester, sarah0406, Lunita01, alicetwiligthF.F, Morrijyg, alissa21, Noleme** et** K. Sawyer** pour vos reviews._

_**Julie Winchester** (oui, je sais que c'est toi, inutile de te cacher lol) : Je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ! En ce qui concerne tes suppositions, disons que c'est une des éventualités que j'avais en tête. Maintenant, j'ai arrêté mon choix sur la suite. Est-ce celle-ci ? Mystère et boule de poils !_

_**alissa21** : Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Les Frères Scott sans un des frères Scott, c'est pas pareil. Bon, tu me diras, c'est pas les Frères Scott qu'on dit en anglais, mais quand même ! J'avais signé la pétition pour le retour de CMM (alias Chad Michael Murray pour les non-membres du fandom ) en guest dans les saisons suivantes, mais ça n'a pas abouti... Dommage, il me manque... Pour répondre à ta question, j'aurais effectivement pu faire un copier-coller de l'épisode où Jimmy retient en otage les élèves dans la salle de tutorat, mais j'ai préféré faire autre chose, parce qu'en fin de compte, ça aurait été moins original..._

_**Noleme** : Coucou, toi ! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic ! C'est vrai que je suis super inspirée en ce moment sur ce thème alors j'en profite pour tout écrire à la suite ! C'est vrai que les preneurs d'otages aussi tourmentés que Brady finissent généralement par être tués ou par se suicider... Mon opinion n'est pas tout à fait arrêtée sur le sujet, mais il me reste encore quelques chapitres pour me décider ! En tout cas merci pour ta review!_

_Une petite pensée pour **Supergirl971** qui est toujours là pour me conseiller malgré son emploi du temps de plus en plus serré. Des amies comme toi, on n'en trouve pas des masses. J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre la pareille, mais comme je ne peux pas faire grand chose sans te retarder davantage, je vais me contenter de te dire que je t'aime très fort en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux. Voilà, c'est fait._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt !_

* * *

><p><em>Celui qui s'applique à la vengeance garde fraîches ses blessures. <em>

_[Francis Bacon]_

– Poussez les tables sur un côté et asseyez-vous de l'autre… TOUT DE SUITE !

Leah observa son meilleur ami menacer la classe avec son arme avec stupeur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il arriverait au point de régler ses problèmes de cette manière, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir craqué, vu la conjoncture. Elle sortit de sa torpeur pour rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient assis à même le sol, un air horrifié et effrayé sue le visage.

– Non, pas toi, Lee… Toi, tu restes avec moi, martela Brady en lui saisissant le bras violemment.

Par réflexe, elle hoqueta et essaya de se dégager de son emprise. Elle croisa alors le regard meurtri de Brady et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal d'avoir réagi comme ça.

– Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… lui murmura-t-il en la relâchant.

– Tu… Tu ne vas rien faire de grave, hein ? fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

Brady jeta un coup d'œil vers ses otages et le sourire qu'il afficha glaça le sang de sa meilleure amie.

– Va récupérer la caméra dans mon sac, tu veux ? Il faut que j'immortalise ce moment…

– Brady…

– Fais ce que je te dis, insista-t-il en détachant les mots pour lui faire comprendre de s'activer.

Leah écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il pointait son arme sur elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut peur que son meilleur ami ne lui fasse du mal, et ce constat alarmant lui brisa le cœur. Sans un mot, elle s'exécuta et alluma la caméra lorsqu'il le lui demanda.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Fuller ? demanda Paul, un des joueurs de football du coin. T'as pété une durite ou quoi ?

– Ça t'étonne, Lahote ? cracha Brady. Après trois ans de harcèlement moral et physique, tu ne te doutais pas qu'un jour Princesse Brady chercherait à obtenir justice ?

– Tu n'obtiendras pas justice en nous tuant tous, Brady… sanglota Emily, l'actuelle copine de Sam.

– Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tous vous tuer… rectifia Brady en dirigeant son arme vers Sam. Juste lui… Lui, lui, lui, lui… Et lui…

Leah tressaillit lorsque son ami désigna tour à tour Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quil Ateara et Jacob Black. Les trois personnes qui leur avaient fait vivre un véritable calvaire durant leurs trois dernières années et les trois autres qui se sont tu lorsqu'elles avaient eu l'occasion de les défendre.

– Tu veux sérieusement nous tuer ? s'inquiéta Quil.

– Il n'aura pas le cran de le faire, le rassura Sam avec certitude.

Leah et les autres élèves hurlèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une nouvelle détonation. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut soulagée de voir que personne n'était blessé. Brady avait tiré dans le mur, à côté de la tête de Sam, et ce dernier le dévisageait avec effroi.

– Non mais t'es malade ? s'époumona-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. T'as failli me tuer !

– Tu doutes encore que je puisse le faire ? sourcilla Brady.

L'expression effarée de Sam fit rire le jeune homme tandis que Leah déglutissait péniblement en observant la scène. Elle savait que Brady n'avait pas manqué son coup, car il était le meilleur tireur qu'elle connaissait. Leurs pères les avaient entraînés au tir lorsqu'ils avaient fini le collège et que Brady commençait à subir les railleries des autres.

« Pour relâcher la pression et éviter un drame » s'était justifié Mr Fuller.

Leah se demanda alors si le père de famille aurait appris à son fils à se servir d'une arme s'il savait qu'il s'en servirait pour régler ses comptes avec ses tortionnaires.

– Leah, t'as filmé ça ? s'enquit soudain Brady, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard qui fit frémir la jeune fille.

– Oui, c'est dans la boite… répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses cautionner ça, Leah… aboya Paul.

La jeune fille fut décontenancée par la réplique de son ancien ami. Son conflit intérieur reprit de plus belle. Elle comprenait parfaitement le geste de Brady. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de voir Sam et sa clique disparaître de la surface du globe ? Elle ne saurait le dire tant ces pensées étaient récurrente. Elle n'était pourtant pas celle qui avait le plus souffert de leurs exactions, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas agi de la même manière si elle avait été directement à sa place, notamment avec ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir à la fête de Jacob.

D'un autre côté, elle craignait qu'il n'aille trop loin et qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter par la suite. Son état mental ne laissait présager rien de bon et elle savait qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'une crise de folie passagère. Le fait qu'elle ignore de quoi son meilleur ami était capable à cet instant la terrifiait au plus haut point.

– Ne t'adresse pas à Leah de cette façon ! vociféra Brady en pointant son arme sur Paul. Il serait peut-être temps que vous compreniez tous qui mène le jeu, maintenant…

– Tu es en train de faire une énorme bêtise, Brady… intervint calmement Embry. Si tu nous tues, tu finiras en prison et ta vie sera foutue…

– Depuis quand est-ce que mon sort t'intéresse, Embry ? l'interrompit sèchement Brady. Si tu veux tout savoir, mon pote, ça fait bien trois ans que je ne vis plus à cause de vous !

– Arrête un peu avec le psychodrame, Fuller. Claqua Sam. Tu as récolté ce que tu as semé, c'est tout.

– Non, c'est faux…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jacob, qui gardait la tête baissée, n'osant affronter Brady du regard.

– C'est faux, reprit-il, la gorge nouée. C'est nous qui sommes en train de récolter ce qu'on a semé. Vous avez été trop loin, avec lui…

– Vous ? Je te signale que tu faisais partie du lot, Jake. Alors épargne-nous tes leçons de morale à deux balles ! T'es aussi fautif que nous sur ce coup ! s'insurgea Paul.

– T'as raison… concéda tristement Jacob. Je suis désolé, Brady…

Le preneur d'otage tressaillit en entendant les excuses de son ancien meilleur ami, mais au lieu d'y trouver la paix intérieure qu'il espérait, il se sentit submergé par la colère et l'incompréhension.

– Tu es désolé de quoi, exactement ? D'avoir déserté au moment où j'avais besoin de ton aide et de ton soutien ? De m'avoir entubé pour permettre à Sam de se défouler sur moi ?

Jacob releva brusquement la tête, choqué par la dernière partie des reproches de Brady.

– Quoi ? Non, Brad ! Je n'ai jamais… Comment est-ce que tu peux penser une seconde que je…

– Les faits sont là, Jacob ! tonna Brady. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu es rentré dans le jeu de Sam, cette fois ?

– Je ne savais pas qu'il prévoyait de te faire ça ! se défendit Jacob.

– Mais tu m'as quand même invité à ta soirée… À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, en faisant ça ? À une humiliation en public ? Tu pensais qu'on allait me suspendre par les pieds et m'utiliser comme piñata ?

– Non !

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ?

– Parce que je voulais qu'on oublie le passé et qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases, tous ! clama Jacob, à bout de nerfs. J'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je te jure ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais… J'aurais pas invité Sam et les autres…

Le cœur de Leah se serra en voyant la détresse de Jacob. Elle le tenait également pour responsable de ce qui s'était produit, mais elle ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité à ce moment-là. Brady, lui, ne semblait absolument pas le croire.

– Tu sais, Jake, si je devais vous tuer en fonction du mal que vous m'aviez fait, tu serais le premier sur ma liste. Même avant Sam.

Jacob tressaillit et dévisagea Brady avec incrédulité, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage ce dernier.

– Ça te surprend tant que ça, que j'aie envie de te buter avant cette enflure d'Uley ? s'étonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Leah. Ça le surprend ! Ça te surprend, toi, Lee ?

– Non… avoua honteusement la jeune fille en détournant son regard de l'intéressé.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais expliquer à Jacob pourquoi il est en tête de liste des charognards à abattre ? l'encouragea Brady.

– Tuer Jacob ne résoudra pas ton problème… protesta-t-elle.

– Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté, rugit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

– Je le suis ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, apeurée. Je serai toujours de ton côté, Brad…

– Alors répond à ma question, s'il te plait, la pria-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le visage. Pourquoi le grand Jacob Black est-il la première personne sur ma liste ?

– Parce que… Parce que tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute… déglutit-elle.

Le regard de Brady se noircit instantanément et les élèves hoquetèrent en le voyant s'approcher de Jacob, tremblant de rage.

– Tu connais le principe de l'effet papillon, Jake ? l'interrogea-t-il, la voix lacée d'amertume.

– Pas vraiment… répondit faiblement l'intéressé.

– C'est une théorie selon laquelle un battement d'aile d'un papillon au Brésil pourrait entraîner une tornade aux Etats-Unis. Dans la vie de tous les jours, on peut transposer ça en disant qu'une action de rien du tout pour soi pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sur quelqu'un d'autre. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ce n'est qu'une théorie, ça… Ça n'a pas été scientifiquement prouvé… fit craintivement remarquer Collin Littlesea, l'intello de la classe.

– Tu veux une illustration de cette foutue théorie ? Tu l'as devant toi ! s'emporta Brady. Ma vie est un champ de ruine à cause d'une maudite phrase prononcée il y a trois ans de ça. La tornade, c'est tout ce que ces enfoirés m'ont fait subir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et le maudit papillon qui mérite plus que tout d'être écrasé parce qu'il a battu des ailes, c'est Jacob Black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello!_

_Encore une fois je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Le thème de cette histoire est assez peu traité dans les fanfictions (enfin, surtout sur celles de Twilight, parce que dans les Frères Scott, c'est une autre histoire) et j'avoue qu'en commençant à l'écrire, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle me toucherait autant. Chacun de nous s'est senti au moins une fois aussi désemparé que Brady, même sans avoir eu à souffrir de brimades. Personnellement, j'ai vécu certaines choses dans mon adolescence qui m'ont fait plus d'une fois songer à commettre ce genre de choses, mais en sortant de l'école et en entrant dans la vie active, je suis passée à autre chose et j'ai laissé les mauvais souvenirs de côté. Cette histoire me fait revivre ces moments douloureux et je me suis rendue compte en lisant certaines review que je n'étais pas la seule à qui ce sujet parlait.  
>C'est en cela que j'aime l'écriture. Le fait qu'à travers un sujet ou une histoire, on arrive à se trouver des points communs avec les personnages et même d'autres lecteurs, qu'on puisse faire réagir et réfléchir d'autres personnes sur un sujet aussi important que les brimades à l'école ou l'intolérance, me donne l'envie et la force de continuer encore et encore.<em>

_Voilà, j'espère que mon monologue ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très vite (sûrement à demain ^^)_

* * *

><p><em>On oublie sa faute quand on l'a confessée à un autre, mais d'ordinaire l'autre ne l'oublie pas. <em>

_[Friedrich Nietzsche]_

– Si je te dis « Action ou Vérité », ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Jacob fronça les sourcils, complètement déboussolé.

– Tu parles du jour où tu as essayé de m'embrasser ?

– Je parle du jour où TU m'as fait croire des choses qui m'ont poussé à t'embrasser, oui, rectifia Brady.

– Comment ça ? Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? balbutia Jacob, perdu.

– Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, Brady… intervint Leah. Il ne s'en rappelle même pas…

– Mais les autres, si… Raison de plus pour lui rafraichir la mémoire, martela Brady. Zoome sur moi, Lee.

– C'est n'importe quoi… pouffa cyniquement Sam. Pourquoi tu filmes ça ? C'est complètement débile !

– C'est loin d'être débile, contra Brady. Je veux que tout le monde entende mon histoire et voit comment je reprends ma vie en main. T'inquiète, tu comprendras tout à l'heure où je veux en venir. Pour l'instant, je m'en vais raconter la petite histoire du jour où ma vie a basculé…

– Tu regardes bien trop de films à l'eau de rose, Fuller… Ça t'est monté au cerveau… gronda Paul.

– Répète un peu ça, enfoiré ? grogna Brady en brandissant son arme vers lui.

Paul se raidit et se tut, pour la plus grande satisfaction de Brady.

– Bien ! Revenons à nos moutons… reprit ce dernier. Le jour où Jacob nous a invités pour fêter la fin de notre dernière année de collège, Sam et Paul avaient décidé de ramener de quoi… Rendre la soirée plus folle… On a commencé à picoler et on s'est très vite rendus compte qu'à part Sam, personne ne tenait l'alcool. Mais ça, ça doit être génétique, après tout le père de Sam est un alcoolique notoire qui a sûrement dû lui foutre une raclée quand il a vu qu'il manquait de la bière et de la Vodka chez eux le lendemain…

– Espèce de…

– Celui qui a l'arme est celui qui mène la danse, Uley. Alors je te conseille de la fermer avant que je ne décide de t'en coller une entre les deux yeux, cracha dédaigneusement Brady.

Tout comme Paul précédemment, Sam se tendit mais ne pipa mot.

– T'as vu comme je l'ai mouché, Lee ? T'as tout filmé ? demanda le preneur d'otage, de plus en plus fier de lui.

– Oui, j'ai tout eu… soupira-t-elle faiblement.

– Où j'en étais, moi ? Ah oui ! Donc, Après avoir picolé pour la première fois, Jake a eu la fameuse idée de faire un « Action ou Vérité ? » avec le reste de la bande. C'est également lui qui a posé la question qui a posé la fameuse question à un million qui m'a valu de perdre mes amis et ma dignité dans la même soirée. Tu te rappelles de ce que c'était, mon pote ?

Jacob secoua négativement la tête en lançant un regard désolé à son ancien ami.

– C'est fou comme les souvenirs s'envolent rapidement, quand on n'en souffre pas au quotidien… s'affligea faussement Brady. C'est pas grave, je m'en souviens assez pour deux. Je peux même te la chanter dans sept langues différentes…

– Brady…

– Tu as demandé à Quil, mot pour mot, avec quel mec de la bande il pourrait avoir une aventure d'un soir…

Jacob hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant alors de la réponse de Quil.

– Il m'a retourné la question… souffla-t-il, consterné. Il m'a retourné la question, et j'ai dit…

– DING DING DING ! Nous avons un gagnant ! s'écria Brady en applaudissant. « Oui, Brady, je suis sérieux… Tu es de loin le plus mignon, le plus adorable et le mieux monté de tous. En fait, si j'étais une femme… »

– « Je t'épouserai sûrement… », termina Jacob. Merde, Brady… Je suis…

– Désolé ? C'est un peu trop tard pour s'excuser, tu ne crois pas ?

Jacob baissa la tête, doublement honteux. Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était produit ce soir-là, mais il s'était senti responsable de l'éviction de Brady de leur cercle d'amis à cause de sa réaction disproportionnée. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait provoqué l'incident, il se sentait encore plus responsable.

– T'as pas à être désolé, Jake… déclara Sam. Même si tu lui as dit des mots gentils, c'est lui qui a essayé de forcer sa langue dans ta bouche…

– J'étais bourré ! se justifia Brady.

– Tu as dit que tu l'aimais ! C'était aussi parce que t'étais bourré, ça ? répliqua Sam du tac au tac.

– Tu… Tu m'aimais ? répéta Jacob, incrédule.

– Éteins la caméra, Lee… intima Brady à travers ses mâchoires serrées.

– J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait ! claironna Sam. Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie que le monde entier sache que le pauvre petit Brady Fuller était en fait un gros pervers qui a sauté sur la première occasion pour essayer de se taper son meilleur ami de l'époque ?

– Tu vas la fermer, oui ? rugit Brady et lui faisant face. Oui, j'étais amoureux de Jacob à l'époque, et non, je n'avais aucune intention de lui sauter dessus avant qu'il ne me fasse cette stupide déclaration d'amitié hypra ambigüe parce que je savais que je n'avais aucune chance ! Si je n'avais pas bu ce soir-là, jamais je n'aurais envisagé la possibilité de faire ce genre de truc !

– Donc, c'est de ta faute. Fin de l'histoire. Conclut Sam.

– Tu penses que c'est aussi simple ? s'énerva Brady. Et si on parlait de votre réaction à tous, le lendemain ? Que Jacob m'en veuille sur le coup, je comprenais. Mais vous ! Vous m'avez évité comme la peste ! Comme si j'étais atteint d'une horrible maladie contagieuse !

– Et comment voulais-tu qu'on réagisse ? demanda Jared. D'un coup, on apprend que l'une des personnes avec qui on a l'habitude de traîner n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être !

– J'ai toujours été le même, Jared. Le contredit Brady. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les mecs que je que je suis différent !

– Et tu trouves ça bien, toi, de ne pas nous avoir prévenus avant ? lança abruptement Paul. On a fait du sport ensemble et on a traîné dans les vestiaires ensemble, Fuller.

– Est-ce que son homosexualité t'a tué, jusque-là ? Non, je ne crois pas ! intervint Leah, soudain furibonde. Vous parlez tous les trois comme s'il avait choisi d'être comme ça. Vous croyez qu'il s'est levé un matin et qu'il s'est dit « Oh, tiens ! Aujourd'hui, je vais tomber amoureux de Jacob Black » ? L'amour ne se commande pas. Les préférences sexuelles non plus. Alors si vous ne voulez pas reconnaître vos torts, soit. Mais ne rejetez pas la faute de vos actions stupides sur le fait qu'il aime les hommes, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne vous trouve pas à son goût !

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? sourcilla Sam.

– Oh pitié ! Je sais bien que ton ego surdimensionné ne te permet pas de comprendre certaines choses, mais quand même ! Aucun être humain normalement ou anormalement constitué ne pourrait réellement être attiré par une raclure de fonds de toilettes dans ton genre, Sam Uley… J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu trouver du bon en toi… T'es aussi pourri à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! Et tout ce que tu as fait à Brady... Bon sang, tu me dégoûtes… cracha la jeune fille.

Brady se tourna vers Leah et lui offrit un faible sourire, ému qu'elle le soutienne toujours autant.

– Merci, Lee… souffla-t-il, reconnaissant.

– C'est normal… Si j'avais l'occasion de lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce que le quart de la souffrance qu'il t'a causé, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à le faire…

– C'est vrai, ça ? demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

– Bien sûr ! Personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette manière… lui répondit-elle en souriant.

– Tu as raison… Rallume la caméra.

Le sourire de Leah se fana et elle dévisagea son meilleur ami avec incertitude.

– Fais-moi confiance, Lee… insista-t-il. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer la suite…

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut soudain l'échine de la jeune fille lorsque son regard croisa celui de Brady. Un éclat étrange, presque malsain en ressortait et elle espérait que sa tentative de l'amadouer n'avait pas empiré les choses. Elle s'exécuta avec hésitation et pointa l'objectif de la caméra vers lui.

– Salut, je suis Brady Fuller, élève du lycée de la Push, et cette vidéo est le témoignage du jour où je retrouve ma dignité, déclara-t-il.

Il fouilla ensuite dans son sac et récupéra une deuxième arme avant de sourire chaleureusement à l'objectif.

– Bien… Qui est partant pour une nouvelle partie d'Action ou Vérité ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello !_

_Encore une fois, merci à toute celles qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur le chapitre précédent : **Julie Winchester, Lunita01, Morrijyg, sarah0406, roxy lautner, Mlle Lol Black Moon, alissa21, Noleme, Camilla don Molina** et **Supergirl971** !_

_**Julie Winchester** : Je suis contente que tu ne blâmes pas Jacob pour la phrase qui a déclenché toute l'histoire. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que Brady l'aimait et puis, il s'en veut déjà assez d'avoir agi comme un lâche par la suite ! En tout cas, la partie d'Action ou Vérité va être un peu tendue, avec les 6 bras cassés !_

_**alissa21** : Je ne t'ai pas répondu la dernière fois, désolée, mais NON ! ça ne se passera pas comme dans les Frères Scott. Non, non, non ! Pas de tir à la jambe ! Na !_

_**Noleme** : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur tous les points que tu soulèves. C'est triste que l'intolérance et la stupidité des gens puissent briser des vies à ce point. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas changer la nature humaine, mais on peut toujours soulever le problème. Evidemment, la séquestration de personnes est condamnable, même pour la bonne cause, et Brady, même s'il a toutes les raisons de faire ce qu'il fait, l'apprendra bien assez tôt..._

_Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (agréable, peut-être pas, compte tenu du sujet, mais bonne quand même)_

_A très vite !_

* * *

><p><em>Quand le déshonneur est public, il faut que la vengeance le soit aussi. <em>

_[Pierre-Augustin Caron Beaumarchais]_

– Faut vraiment te faire soigner… grogna Paul. Tu pointes une arme sur nous, tu nous menaces de mort, et ensuite tu nous proposes de jouer avec toi à un jeu débile…

– Je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez le choix… rectifia Brady. On VA jouer à Action ou Vérité, que vous le vouliez ou non, et on y jouera selon MES règles.

– Super… grommela Quil, sentant que ce jeu ne serait pas de tout repos. Être torturés ou mourir…

Emily et Kim échangèrent un regard entendu avant que cette dernière ne prenne la parole.

– Écoute, Brady… On sait que t'es un brave garçon et que tu ne nous veux pas de mal à nous… Après tout, tu as désigné les personnes à qui tu en voulais vraiment…

– Kim ! hoqueta Jared, choqué.

– Alors, si tu gardais Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry et Jake et que tu nous laissais partir…

Kim s'arrêta net et déglutit difficilement lorsque le regard furibond de Brady se posa sur elle.

– Jared n'est pas supposé être ton petit ami ? grogna ce dernier.

– S-si… bredouilla-t-elle, terrorisée.

– Et tu serais prête à l'abandonner, comme ça ? Juste pour sauver ta peau ?

– Kim… souffla Jared, peiné du peu de considération qu'elle avait à son égard.

– Je… Je suis désolée, Jared, mais je… Je ne veux pas mourir… sanglota-t-elle.

Brady éclata de rire en voyant l'air désemparé de son ancien ami.

– C'est dans les moments difficiles que l'on voit le vrai visage des gens… reprit le preneur d'otage, la mine sombre. Quel effet ça te fait, Cameron, de voir que la personne que tu aimes te tourne le dos sans même y réfléchir à deux fois ?

Jared serra les poings, refusant de le laisser se délecter des larmes qui menaçaient de couler tant il était blessé par l'attitude de Kim. Cette dernière reprit la parole, la voix mal assurée.

– Alors, est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller ?

– Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non ! claironna Brady.

– Mais on ne t'a rien fait ! insista Kim.

– Vous n'avez pas non plus bougé le petit doigt pour calmer les ardeurs de vos hommes, rétorqua-t-il. Vous avez traité Leah comme une moins que rien pendant vos cours de gym, propagé des rumeurs sur elle, et vous pensez sincèrement que je ne vous ai pas vu rigoler quand je suis passé près de vous, ce matin ? Je suis peut-être naïf, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Alors vous restez ici et vous jouerez avec nous !

Emily fondit en larmes à son tour, ce qui ne fit que réchauffer le cœur de Brady, qui commençait à prendre goût à commander les autres.

– On va commencer par une série de Vérités, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais c'est moi qui poserai les questions, poursuivit ce dernier. Vous êtes d'accord ?

– Comme si on avait le choix… grogna Sam.

– Au moins, t'a retenu l'essentiel. Ricana Brady. Bon, alors… Embry !

– Moi ? s'étonna l'intéressé. Pourquoi moi le premier?

– Tu es resté étrangement silencieux depuis qu'on est ici…

– Je ne parle pas beaucoup et tu le sais. En plus, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire et tu ne m'as pas écouté… répliqua Embry.

– Oui, c'est vrai… concéda Brady. Mais maintenant, je suis prêt à le faire. Braque la caméra sur lui, Lee, pendant que je fais les présentations…

– Brad, je… Je ne crois pas que ce jeu soit une bonne idée… confessa-t-elle.

– Tu es toujours de mon côté ? demanda-t-il en la regardant, sourcils froncés.

– O-oui…

– Alors arrête de réfléchir et contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis. Claqua-t-il sèchement.

Leah tressaillit et s'exécuta, le cœur serré. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de la sorte avant, et elle eut le sentiment qu'elle était en train de perdre son meilleur ami à mesure qu'il se laissait aveugler par sa soif de vengeance.

– Embry Call… 18 ans. Originaire de Neah Bay, située à la Réserve Makah, tout près d'ici. Sa mère s'appelle Tiffany et elle s'est installée à la Push alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Personne ne sait si c'était pour fuir le père d'Embry ou pour le retrouver, et vu qu'Embry a trop la trouille de sa mère pour exiger la vérité, on ne le saura probablement jamais…

– Tu vas trop loin, Brady… l'avertit Embry.

– Ca n'empêche pas les gens de spéculer sur l'identité du papa d'Embry, poursuivit Brady en ignorant copieusement son ancien ami. Des hommes irresponsables, il y en a à la pelle, à la Push. À commencer par le père de Sam…

– Espèce de…

– Et si je te tirais dans le pied pour que tu rentres définitivement dans ton crâne de piaf que c'est MOI qui commande, Uley ? gronda Brady en le tenant en joue.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce, rompu uniquement lorsque le preneur d'otage reprit la parole.

– Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Le mystère du père d'Embry Call…

– Mon histoire personnelle ne regarde personne d'autre que moi… interrompit ce dernier.

– Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous étaliez ma vie sur internet et que je ne dévoile pas vos petits secrets, rétorqua froidement Brady.

Alors qu'Embry s'apprêtait à se défendre d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec la diffusion de la vidéo sur internet, la voix du Sheriff retentit de l'extérieur du complexe.

– Brady, Leah, ici le chef Swan. Écoutez, quoi que vous vouliez prouver tous les deux, je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres moyens que la séquestration de personne pour parvenir à vos fins. Laissez vos otages s'en aller et rendez-vous les mains en l'air !

– Il… Il a dit mon nom ? bredouilla Leah, abasourdie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais t'en sortir sans broncher ? railla Sam.

– Mais j'ai rien à voir dans tout ça ! s'épouvanta-t-elle.

– Réfléchis deux secondes, Clearwater. Tu tiens la caméra pendant qu'il nous menace avec deux armes. Ca fait de toi sa complice, fit remarquer Paul.

– Et si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, tu seras aussi coupable que lui puisque tu as cautionné ça, renchérit Quil.

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient raison et elle eut l'impression de suffoquer.

– Ils bluffent, Lee. Personne n'a rien contre toi, tenta de la rassurer Brady.

– T'as entendu le chef Swan, non ? insista Sam. Pour lui, tu es aussi coupable que Fuller.

– Oh bon sang… Oh bon sang… s'affola Leah. Brady, faut arrêter ça tout de suite !

– Je te répète que tu ne seras pas inquiétée, Lee, tonna Brady.

– Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

– Parce que je leur dirais que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans et que c'était ma décision de les retenir en otage.

– Les preuves sur la bande vidéo diront le contraire ! contredit Sam, un sourire narquois au lèvres.

– Si vous nous laissez sortir, on pourra dire au chef Swan que Leah n'y est pour rien ! s'empressa de déclarer Emily, voyant dans cette histoire une occasion de se tirer d'affaire.

– Oui ! C'est vrai ! renchérit Kim. Comme ça, vous pourrez continuer votre jeu entre vous et Leah sera plus tranquille ! Pas vrai, Leah ?

L'intéressée acquiesça d'un vif hochement de tête. Désormais consciente de l'impact qu'aurait les décisions de Brady sur leur avenir à tous les deux maintenant que la police était impliquée, elle refusait de voir Brady prendre le moindre risque avec les personnes n'étant pas directement concernées par cette histoire.

Non pas qu'elle craignait d'aller en prison avec son ami, bien que la perspective de croupir dans une cellule pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais l'idée d'avoir la mort d'innocents – ce qui bien sûr n'incluait pas Sam – sur la conscience la dégoûtait fortement. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour son meilleur ami, qui devenait de plus en plus imprévisible.

– Laisse Littlesea et les garces s'en aller, Brad, le supplia-t-elle.

Brady la dévisagea avec stupéfaction et peine, comme si elle venait de le frapper en plein cœur. Sam, ravi d'avoir semé le doute dans l'esprit de son ex petite ami, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Laisse-moi te retourner ta question de tout à l'heure, Fuller. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance te tourner le dos sans y réfléchir à deux fois ? se moqua ouvertement Jared.

– Ne l'écoute pas, Brad, s'empressa de contre Leah en lui saisissant le bras, sentant que son ami allait s'énerver. Je me fiche complètement que tu continues ton jeu avec Sam et sa clique. Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies plus d'ennuis si elles restent. Elles expliqueront tout à nos parents avant qu'ils n'entendent des horreurs à notre sujet. Tu imagines ce que ta mère pensera si elle entend que tu as gardé Collin Littlesea alors qu'il ne t'a rien fait ?

Brady tressaillit en songeant à ses parents et soupira lourdement.

– Vous avez intérêt à tout leur raconter tout ce que vous savez… grommela-t-il en faisant signe à Kim, Emily, Collin et tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe de football de s'en aller.

– Tu… Tu nous laisses partir ? balbutia Collin, incrédule.

– Dépêchez-vous de dégager avant que je ne change d'avis…

Leah ouvrit doucement la porte et les élèves ne se firent pas prier. Ils remercièrent tous la jeune fille avant de sortir de la pièce, et elle fut tentée de s'en aller l'espace d'un instant, mais la voix de son meilleur ami l'en dissuada.

– On peut reprendre le jeu, maintenant ?

Elle referma la porte, le cœur lourd, se condamnant à assister au reste de la vengeance de Brady et obligeant Sam et ses sbires à subir son courroux.

Pendant que Brady recommençait la présentation d'Embry, le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui de Jacob et son cœur se serra en réalisant à quel point il semblait dévasté. La confrontation avec Brady avait sérieusement ébranlé le jeune homme, et il n'arrivait visiblement pas à s'en remettre.

Leah lui offrit un maigre sourire avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par son meilleur ami.

– Tu rêves ou tu filmes ? grogna-t-il.

– Désolée… C'est bon… Tu disais ?

Brady fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas et retourna à ses préoccupations premières.

– Embry, je voudrais savoir ce que tu regretterais le plus si tu devais mourir aujourd'hui…

La tension grimpa d'un cran et tout le monde se tourna vers Embry, qui avait du mal à garder son sang-froid.

– Tu veux vraiment nous tuer ? questionna tristement le jeune homme.

– Ce n'est qu'une question. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de vous. Tout dépendra de votre réponse, je pense…

– En gros, tu veux qu'on s'excuse et qu'on te supplie de ne pas nous faire de mal, limite qu'on te lèche les bottes pour que tu ne nous tues pas, juste pour le plaisir de nous tuer ensuite ? supposa Sam.

– J'aurais pas dit les choses comme ça mais… C'est assez ça, oui. Acquiesça Brady.

– Tu peux toujours rêver, Fuller, cracha dédaigneusement le capitaine de l'équipe de football. Il est hors de question que je m'écrase devant un mec dans ton genre.

– La ferme, Sam, marmonna Quil. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses, là…

– J'écouterai le pro du léchage de bottes, si j'étais toi… ricana Brady.

– Excuse-moi ? sourcilla Quil, offusqué par la manière dont son ancien ami l'avait qualifié.

– Filme-le, Lee. Ca, mes chers amis, c'est Quil Ateara. 18 ans, originaire de la Push comme la plupart d'entre nous, sauf Embry, mais ça, on n'en est pas vraiment sûrs…

– Brady… le rappela à l'ordre Leah.

– T'as raison. Restons sur l'essentiel. Quil a grandi sans père, tout comme son meilleur ami, mais uniquement parce que son père s'est tué dans un accident de pêche alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Sa maman, Joy, s'est occupée de lui avec l'aide de son grand-père, Quil Ateara Senior, également membre du Conseil de la Tribu. Depuis tout petit, il s'est accroché à Jacob et Embry comme une tique sur le dos d'un chien. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie, et en réalité tout le monde pense qu'il est gay, vu son obsession pour ces deux-là.

– Arrête ça, Brady ! s'énerva Quil.

– Pourquoi ? C'est pas un crime d'aimer les hommes ! railla Brady avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ah, non, t'as raison. C'est un crime chez tes petits copains sportifs. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit ?

– Je ne suis pas homo ! rugit Quil.

– Tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille de ta vie… Il n'y a aucun poster de jolies filles chez toi. Rien que des photos d'Embry et de Jacob.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

– Je sais ce que ton grand-père a dit à mon père. Qu'il essayait de te caser avec des filles des autres Réserves et qu'il n'y en avait aucune à ton gout. Que tu ne jurais que par Jacob et Embry et que tu avais même refusé une place dans l'équipe de foot d'Eastern Washington pour pouvoir partir au soleil avec tes deux compères…

– Eastern Washington ? répéta Embry en dévisageant Quil avec stupeur. T'as laissé tomber une place dans la meilleur équipe universitaire… Pour nous ?

– Ca sent les révélations… ironisa Brady, fier de son coup.

– Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? insista Embry.

– Parce que vous m'auriez dit que c'était la chance de ma vie et que je ne devrais pas manquer cette occasion…

– Parce que c'est la vérité ! s'emporta Embry. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de refuser ça, bon sang ?

– Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Je ne voulais pas me retrouver comme Brady, seul et sans amis ! admit ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux.

Jacob tiqua en entendant la confession de son ami.

– Je suis désolé, Quil… souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée. Mais la distance n'aurait rien changé entre nous… On aurait continué à se parler. On se serait vu dès qu'on aurait pu. On aurait trouvé des solutions pour continuer à être amis…

– Tu parles… grommela Quil. Une fois que vous vous seriez débarrassé de moi, vous vous seriez rendu compte que vous n'aviez pas autant besoin de moi que moi de vous…

– Surtout quand vous auriez découvert qu'il était gay et qu'il n'avait rien dit de peur des représailles… ajouta légèrement Brady.

– Arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis pas gay, c'est clair ?

– Tout le monde n'est pas aussi dérangé que toi, Fuller ! s'empressa d'ajouter Paul.

– Dérangé ? Tu penses que c'est mieux de choisir de gâcher son avenir pour vivre au crochet de deux personnes ? Ils vont avancer dans la vie, se marier, avoir des enfants, un boulot qu'ils aimeront pendant que toi tu stagneras et tu regretteras de ne pas avoir accepté l'opportunité qui s'offrait à toi. Tu te raccrocheras à eux pour justifier le fait que tu aies été trop lâche pour vivre tes rêves et tu finiras par leur en vouloir de préférer d'autres personnes à toi. Tu sais ce que ça fait de toi, Quil ? Un pauvre type, rien de plus !

– C'est bon, il a compris ! Pas la peine de l'enfoncer davantage ! s'énerva Embry en voyant son ami fondre en larmes.

– Je l'enfonce si je veux. J'ai le droit de le faire ! répliqua froidement Brady. Vous m'avez enfoncé pendant 3 ans, c'est à mon tour de dire ce que je pense de vous !

– Si tu as quelque chose à reprocher à quelqu'un, prends t'en à moi ! intervint Jacob, la voix étranglée par les remords. C'est moi qui ai bousillé ta vie sans le vouloir. C'est moi qui mérite le plus ta vengeance ! Laisse Quil et Embry en dehors de ça et achève-moi, si ça peut te soulager !

Brady fut surpris du coup d'éclat du jeune homme et baissa sa garde un instant. Assez longtemps pour que Sam se lève d'un bond et essaye de le désarmer.

– Tu aurais dû me tuer lorsque tu en avais l'occasion, Fuller ! rugit Sam en faisant tomber une de ses armes à terre.

Leah, qui jusque-là avait été tétanisée, fut prise de panique à l'idée qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle aperçut Jared se précipiter vers l'arme à terre. Poussée par un soudain afflux d'adrénaline, elle lâcha la caméra et se jeta elle aussi vers le pistolet.

– Si tu fais un mouvement de plus, je te bute, c'est clair ? Et toi, là, t'as intérêt à lâcher mon pote, et fissa.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello ! _

_Encore une fois, merci à celles qui ont laissé leur opinion jusqu'ici : Lily-pixie, Julie Winchester, Mlle Lol Black Moon, Morrijyg, alissa21 (et non, tu ne passes pas du tout pour une conne), Lunita01, sarah0406, roxy lautner, Dazzling Waah, allison, aliCetwiligthF.F, Camilla don Molina et une petite pensée pour Supergirl971 qui m'aide à me recentrer et à voir plus clair quant à la suite des évènements._

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre-ci, vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Un ami est celui qui me rend justice. <em>

_[Francesco Alberoni]_

– Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te coller une balle dans la tête, enfoiré…

– Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas me tirer dessus.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– Je te connais par cœur…

– Erreur. Tu me connaissais. Les gens changent en trois ans. Surtout quand ils sont persécutés. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu vas rejoindre les autres !

– Tu regretteras d'avoir choisi de l'aider, Leah… lui dit calmement Sam en s'exécutant.

La jeune fille se demanda comment elle avait fait pour en arriver là. En voulant sauver son meilleur ami d'une mort certaine, elle était devenue une actrice de son plan contre son gré. Alors qu'elle les tenait en joue, elle regarda Jared reprendre sa place avec prudence et Sam le rejoindre en la fusillant du regard, avant de se précipiter vers son ami à terre.

– Ça va ? s'enquit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

– Ouais, merci… souffla-t-il en lui souriant, heureux de voir qu'il pouvait encore compter sur elle.

– Écoute, Brad… On devrait laisser tomber tout ça… T'es tellement en colère que t'es en train de devenir comme eux. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça…

– C'est vrai… La violence n'engendre que la violence et ne résout rien du tout… ajouta Embry.

– Fallait y penser avant de me faire perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait ! grogna Brady.

– Je sais que Sam, Jared et Paul ont merdé, vendredi soir, mais crois-moi, si le reste d'entre nous avait été au courant qu'ils projetaient de te tabasser, on aurait tout fait pour éviter ça… insista Embry.

– Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera le fait que je suis incapable de regarder mes parents en face. Comment est-ce que je pourrais le faire, après qu'on m'ait pissé dessus après m'avoir frappé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me relever, et qu'on m'ait forcé à faire des choses avec une branche d'arbre pour me faire passer l'envie d'aimer les hommes ! conclut Brady, la voix étranglée par la honte.

Leah hoqueta, horrifiée, et son meilleur ami sentit de nouveau la honte l'envahir lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes perler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

– Non… C'est pas possible… Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? s'épouvanta Jacob.

Paul et Jared baissèrent la tête tandis que le visage de Sam restait inexpressif. Jacob, Leah, Embry et Quil sentirent leur estomac se retourner et la bile leur monter à la gorge.

– Vous… Vous l'avez… Oh mon Dieu… murmura Quil, les yeux écarquillés.

– Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? vociféra Embry.

Le cliquetis du cran de sûreté d'une des armes résonna dans la pièce, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Leah qui pointait son arme sur Sam en tremblant de rage.

– Une balle dans le ventre, pour que tu puisses souffrir un max avant de mourir, voilà ce que tu mérites, ordure ! cracha-t-elle.

– Leah, non ! s'affola Jacob. Ne va pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite.

– Je ne regretterai jamais de débarrasser le monde de ce monstre… le contredit-elle.

Sam la regarda dans les yeux, sans flancher, et la rage de la jeune fille se décupla. Elle sentit vaguement Brady s'approcher d'elle et poser sa main sur son épaule, mais les supplications de son ami pour qu'elle lui donne l'arme qu'elle tenait ne l'atteignirent pas.

– Tu… Tu l'as… Tu as brisé l'innocence d'un être humain, de ton ancien ami, et tu me regardes comme si ça ne te touchait pas. Tu n'as donc aucun remords ? s'époumona-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Leah ? répondit froidement Sam. Que je suis désolé et que je regrette ? Ça changera quoi, si tu as décidé de me tuer ? Tire, achève-moi, si t'en as le courage, mais il est hors de question que je te donne la satisfaction de m'excuser.

– Ne l'écoute pas, Leah, intervint Jacob. C'est lui qui passera pour la victime et toi qui ira en prison.

– Il n'a pas le droit de rester en vie ! sanglota Leah. Les gens comme lui ne devraient pas exister…

– Tu as raison, Lee, acquiesça Brady. Mais on ne va pas le tuer tout de suite… Ce serait bien trop facile de le faire et il ne retiendrait pas la leçon.

– Il faut qu'il paye pour ce qu'il t'a fait… insista-t-elle, toujours en larmes.

– Fais-moi confiance, ma belle. Il paiera pour toutes nos souffrances, assura Brady. On lui fera goûter à sa propre médecine, c'est promis.

– Comment tu comptes faire ça ?

– Va chercher la caméra, je me charge du reste.

Leah hésita un instant. L'occasion de régler son compte à Sam était bien trop belle, mais la perspective de le voir souffrir était encore plus réjouissante. Elle s'exécuta et saisit la caméra d'une main tout en gardant l'arme braquée sur Sam de l'autre, bénissant les scientifiques d'avoir inventé des outils aussi pratiques et faciles à manier.

Brady essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et inspira un bon coup pour tenter de recouvrer ses esprits. Il regarda Quil, Embry et Jacob qui s'étaient distancés des trois responsables de son déshonneur public et pouffa cyniquement avant de retrouver son masque froid et calculateur.

– Finies les vérités, c'est l'heure des actions. Vous deux, levez-vous, ordonna-t-il à Jared et Paul.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? déglutit ce dernier.

– Rien de plus que ce que vous m'avez fait. Rassuré ?

– Je crois qu'on vous a dit de vous lever, non ? les pressa Leah.

Paul et Jared blêmirent et obtempérèrent.

– Frappez-le, reprit sèchement Brady en désignant Sam.

– Quoi ? Non ! refusa catégoriquement Paul.

– Tu le frappes ou je te tue. Simple, comme deal, non ?

Voyant que Paul hésitait à obéir, Brady visa le mur à dix centimètre au-dessus de la tête de sa cible et tira. Paul se recroquevilla sur lui-même, apeuré, et Leah se surprit à regretter qu'il ne l'ait pas touché.

– Surtout, ne te retiens pas, quand tu lui donneras des coups de pieds dans les côtes, lança nonchalamment Brady.

– Désolé, vieux… s'excusa Jared en assénant le premier coup de pied à Sam.

Paul ferma les yeux et frappa à son tour, le cœur serré à l'idée de devoir faire du mal à son ami pour sauver sa peau. Bientôt, les deux amis se mirent à pleurer tout en continuant à passer Sam à tabac, ce qui ravit celui qui avait longtemps été leur victime.

Leah, par contre, était loin d'être satisfaite. Elle connaissait Sam et ses petits secrets mieux que personne et savait en l'observant qu'il était loin de souffrir autant qu'il le devrait. Le regard noir que ce dernier leur lança, à Brady et elle, ne fit que confirmer ses suppositions.

– Laissez tomber. Ça ne lui fait rien, déclara-t-elle soudain.

– Tu crois qu'ils ne le frappent pas assez fort ? sourcilla Brady.

– Ils pourront le cogner aussi fort qu'ils veulent, il est habitué à se faire frapper. Il encaissera les coups sans broncher jusqu'à ce que ces deux-là se fatiguent.

– Comment ça, il est habitué ? demanda Brady, intrigué.

– Avec un père alcoolique qui perd souvent les pédales en public, comment crois-tu que ça se passe, chez lui ?

– La ferme, Leah… grogna faiblement Sam, mâchoires serrées.

– C'est pour ça que tu t'en fiches de mourir ou non ? Parce que ta vie ne vaut de toute façon pas la peine d'être vécue ? réalisa soudain Brady.

– Ma vie sera toujours plus joyeuse que la tienne, Princesse Brady, répliqua Sam. Regarde-toi… Obligé d'utiliser une arme à feu pour diriger les autres… Il n'y a que les lâches qui se servent d'armes. Il n'y a que les faibles qui pleurent et qui supplient d'épargner leur vie. Tu n'es pas un homme, et tu ne le seras jamais.

Une vague de rage envahit Brady en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre Sam comme il l'aurait souhaité.

– Tu crois que tu es un homme, toi ? s'emporta Leah. Utiliser des sbires pour t'aider à faire une monstruosité ne te fais pas en être un, bien au contraire…

– Si je meurs maintenant, je mourrai en homme, en tout cas, rétorqua Sam. Peu importe ce que vous me ferez, je garderai la tête haute et…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, terrassé par une douleur intense dans le pied. La détonation avait surpris tout le monde, surtout Leah qui s'apprêtait également à faire feu sur lui. Sam laissa échapper un hurlement qui ne fut qu'une douce musique aux oreilles de Brady.

– Un homme ne hurle pas quand il reçoit une balle, non ? s'amusa ce dernier.

– Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Fuller… grogna Sam, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes de douleur.

– Oh, mais j'y compte bien ! Jared, Paul, enlevez-lui ses vêtements, intima brusquement Brady.

Les deux jeunes hommes écarquillèrent les yeux et Sam flancha légèrement.

– Pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? bredouilla Jared.

– Sam pense qu'il est un homme parce qu'il a résisté au coup, mais il n'a pas encore vécu la pire chose qu'on puisse faire à un homme, répondit-il, la voix remplie de haine.

– Tu… Tu ne vas pas le… bégaya Paul, sous le choc.

– Déshabillez-le et maintenez-le au sol, sans poser de question, ou je vous réserve le même sort qu'à lui.

Sam fut soudain submergé par la peur lorsque ses meilleurs amis le dévisagèrent avec regret.

– Non… Ne faites pas ça… souffla-t-il faiblement.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sammy ? Aurais-tu la trouille ? Je croyais que les hommes ne suppliaient pas ? ricana amèrement Brady.

– J'ai eu tort, Ok ? Tu avais raison depuis le début. Tu m'as blessé et ça fait un mal de chien…

– Ca ne suffit pas, ça, martela Brady.

– Tire-moi dans l'autre pied ! Laisse-moi me vider de mon sang ! Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça ! clama Sam, désespéré.

Brady esquissa un sourire victorieux et se tourna vers Leah.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Lee ? Est-ce qu'on devrait accéder à sa demande ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui suppliant de son ex et fut tentée de dire oui, mais elle repensa alors à celui de son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé le vendredi soir et à ce qu'il avait subi à cause du monstre qui se trouvait devant eux.

– Il n'a eu aucune pitié pour toi, pourquoi est-ce que t'en aurais pour lui ? déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Le sourire de Brady s'élargit lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son agresseur.

– Devine qui va devenir une vedette sur Facebook ?

* * *

><p><em>Voila, je suppose que tout le monde comprend ce qui va se passer ensuite...<em>

_Brady a définitivement pété les plombs et a franchi un cap qui marquera tout le monde jusqu'à la fin de leur existence..._

_J'ai préféré m'arrêter là car je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'action et qu'il y a des limites que je ne franchirai jamais dans l'écriture, même si je peux suggérer le pire, je ne le détaillerai jamais._

_Le prochain chapitre commencera donc après la "vengeance" de Brady._

_A très bientôt, _

_Leilani._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello !_

_J'espère que vous vous êtes remis(es) de vos émotions... Car voilà la suite!_

_Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé leur opinion, en particulier à Supergirl qui s'est faite pour un temps l'avocat du diable et a su parfaitement résumer la situation !_

_Bonne lecture à vous et à très vite !_

* * *

><p><em>L'on fait plus souvent des trahisons par faiblesse que par un dessein forcé de trahir. <em>

_[François de La Rochefoucauld]_

Le silence dans la salle de classe, entrecoupé par les gémissements plaintifs de Sam, était insoutenable.

Après ce qui venait de se passer, personne n'osait se regarder, trop perdu dans son dégoût de lui-même pour oser affronter celui des autres. Embry et Quil avaient été si horrifiés qu'ils en avaient rendu leur petit déjeuner. Jared et Paul pleuraient à chaude larmes et demandaient sans arrêt pardon à leur ami d'avoir aidé à commettre cette atrocité. Quant à Jacob, il s'était replié sur lui-même et se balançait frénétiquement en se répétant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont il se réveillerait, persuadé que quand il le ferait, il serait encore en dernière année de collège et qu'ils seraient tous amis, comme à cette époque.

Même Leah, qui au départ avait été aveuglée par la rancœur, n'avait pas pu assister au déshonneur de Sam. Elle avait tenu la caméra, comme le lui avait demandé Brady, mais avait fermé les yeux dès qu'elle avait entendu le hurlement déchirant de son ex. Aucun homme, même coupable, ne méritait d'être traité de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Brady d'avoir exercé sa vengeance, compte tenu de la situation. Elle aurait cependant préféré ne pas avoir à le vivre en direct.

Pendant que Brady torturait son agresseur, la voix de ses parents avait résonné à l'extérieur, tentant de convaincre leur enfant de laisser partir ses otages. La honte qu'il avait ressentie au moment où il avait entendu sa mère n'avait fait que décupler sa fureur et son acharnement. Maintenant qu'il avait achevé sa tâche et que Sam avait à son tour perdu sa dignité, il ne s'en sentait pas mieux pour autant. Fou de rage, il lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

– Arrête, Brady, le supplia Leah. Il en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

– Il en avait assez depuis avant que tu ne lui tires dessus ! clama Paul à travers ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes crus obligés de lui faire subir ça ?

– Tu t'es posé cette question, quand tu me maintenais la face contre le sol avec ton genou pendant qu'il me faisait la même chose ? rugit Brady. Et pourquoi ce serait plus monstrueux pour lui que ce le serait pour moi, hein ? Parce que c'est ton ami et que je ne le suis pas ?

– Personne n'a dit que ce que tu as vécu n'était pas horrible… rectifia Embry.

– Lui, il l'a dit ! s'emporta le preneur d'otage en désignant Paul avec son arme, ce qui fit reculer ce dernier. Personne ne s'imagine ce que je ressens… Vous êtes tous là à me juger parce que j'ai rendu sa monnaie de sa pièce à l'homme qui m'a fait toucher le fond, mais est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de se mettre une seconde à ma place ? Je me sens vide à l'intérieur. Vide ! Sam Uley m'a tout pris ! Mes espoirs de pouvoir être heureux un jour, loin de la Push ? Envolés ! Mon rêve de trouver l'amour ? Envolés ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas pu supporter le fait que je sois différent de lui !

– Ce que tu viens de lui faire ne te rend pas meilleur que lui, lui fit remarquer Embry.

– Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? pouffa cyniquement Brady. C'est vrai, je suis un monstre. Mes parents auront honte quand ils sauront ce que j'ai fait. Je risque même d'aller en prison à cause de ça, mais tu sais quoi ? La satisfaction d'avoir montré à Sam ma souffrance, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, valait largement le coup de le faire. Même si ça n'efface rien de ma douleur, je suis certain qu'il retiendra mon nom jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. N'est-ce pas, Princesse Sammy ? finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? demanda Jacob. Tu as puni Sam, Jared et Paul. Il te reste encore celui qui t'a entraîné dans tout ça…

– Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander te de faire du mal ? sourcilla Brady.

– Si ça peut te soulager enfin…

– T'es complètement fou, Jake ? s'exclama Quil.

– Non, je sais ce que je fais. Je… Je sais que quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse, rien ne pourra changer ce que tu as vécu, Brady… Et comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai invité aux deux fêtes qui t'ont gâché la vie, c'est à cause de moi que tu as révélé ton homosexualité et encore à cause de moi si Sam t'a… agressé… S'il y a une chose que mon père m'a apprise, c'est qu'il faut assumer ses erreurs et les conséquences de ses actes, alors je suis prêt à le faire… Peu importe ce que tu me réserves, je le mérite amplement.

Brady dévisagea Jacob avec méfiance alors que la voix du père du preneur d'otage résonnait de nouveau.

– Brady, fiston… J'ai parlé à Collin Littlesea et il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé… Ce que tu avais vécu à cause des personnes que tu as gardé en otage… Je… Je suis loin de comprendre ce que tu dois ressentir, mais je sais qu'à ta place, j'aurais été anéanti et j'aurais sûrement réagi comme toi, seulement… Tu es en train d'hypothéquer tes chances d'aller mieux, fils. Relâche les otages et rends-toi. On trouvera une solution à tout ça, je te le promets.

Brady fondit en larmes en réalisant à quel point il allait décevoir son père, et sa colère contre lui-même ne fit que s'intensifier.

– Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, Uley ! tempêta Brady. Comment veux-tu que je regarde mon père en face, maintenant qu'il sait tout ?

– Ton père ne te jugeras jamais et tu le sais, le contredit calmement Leah en s'approchant de lui, le cœur serré de le voir aussi mal. Il t'aime, Brad, et ça, ça ne changera jamais…

– Tu penses vraiment ? renifla-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

– Bien sûr ! lui répondit-elle en souriant. Il est temps qu'on sorte, maintenant, mon pote. Nos parents nous attendent et tu as obtenu tout ce que tu voulais…

– Non, pas tout… murmura-t-il en pointant son arme vers Jacob. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ces trois-là m'ont laissé souffrir dans mon coin sans rien dire…

– J'en sais rien, Brady… soupira Jacob. J'ai beau chercher une excuse valable, quelque chose qui expliquerait mieux mon comportement, je ne vois rien. Je sais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait le jour de la première fête, mais pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de te reparler ensuite… Je ne sais pas… Et j'en suis vraiment désolé…

– C'est tout ? hoqueta Brady. T'en sais rien, et tu es désolé ?

– Y a plein de choses qui entraient en jeu à ce moment-là… J'avais aussi besoin de ma bourse pour pouvoir aller étudier à Berkeley et il me fallait faire du sport pour ça…

– Berkeley ? Tu es admis à Berkeley ? le coupa Brady, incrédule.

Leah se tendit soudain et se plaça devant son meilleur ami afin de tenter de le calmer. Étudier à Berkeley était l'un des rêves de Brady depuis qu'il était tout petit auquel il avait dû dire adieu, n'ayant pas pu faire d'activité extra-scolaire pour compléter son dossier d'inscription. Il avait dû se contenter de l'université de Washington, non pas qu'elle soit une mauvaise école en soi, mais le fait d'avoir dû renoncer à son rêve à cause de Sam et sa bande l'avait profondément miné.

Leah savait que le fait que Jacob le réalise sans le savoir allait rendre son ami fou de rage.

– Regarde-moi, Brad… l'implora-t-elle. On se fout de l'endroit où il va aller étudier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va à Berkeley qu'il réussira ses études mieux que toi ou moi !

– Cet enfoiré a tout ce qu'il veut et moi, je n'ai rien du tout… Je vais sûrement finir en prison ou dans un asile alors qu'il va se la couler douce à Berkeley… C'est pas juste, Lee ! gémit Brady, adouci par la présence de son amie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tout ce qu'ils veulent et pas moi ?

Leah lui essuya tendrement ses larmes et lui offrit un sourire empreint de compassion, faute de pouvoir le consoler réellement.

– Tu te trompes… le contredit Jacob. Je suis loin d'avoir eu tout ce que je voulais…

– Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te manque pour que ta vie soit officiellement parfaite ? ironisa Brady.

Le regard désespéré de Jacob croisa celui de Leah, qui tressaillit devant l'intensité de ce dernier.

– La fille parfaite. Belle, intelligente, loyale, fidèle à ses convictions et avec une force de caractère hors du commun. répondit-il sans lâcher la jeune fille du regard. Le pire, c'est que je l'ai perdue malgré moi et que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour tout ça… J'étais un gamin fou amoureux d'une fille inaccessible et j'avais peur de perdre toutes mes chances avec elle si elle pensait que j'aimais les hommes. C'est con, je sais, mais je n'avais que 15 ans et je ne connaissais rien à la vie… Bon sang, j'y connais toujours rien parce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette fille de la tête !

Brady observa tour à tour Jacob et Leah, sourcils froncés. Il avait été le confident de sa meilleure amie pendant des années et connaissait l'ampleur des sentiments de la lycéenne pour Jacob, bien qu'elle n'ait cessé de répéter qu'ils étaient morts le jour où il leur avait tourné le dos.

En apercevant l'air surpris de Leah, le preneur d'otage craignit qu'elle lui ait menti pendant toutes ces années et que son attachement pour Jacob ne reprenne le dessus.

– Je suis soulagé que cette fille n'ait pas voulu de toi. Aucune femme digne de ce nom ne mérite de perdre son temps avec un lâche comme toi, cracha Brady. Pas vrai, Lee ?

Leah sursauta en entendant son surnom et se sentit submergée par la panique, ne sachant que dire sur le moment. Il lui avait semblé que Jacob lui avait fait une déclaration explicite et, malgré la rancœur et la colère qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée par ces paroles.

– Leah, la secoua abruptement Brady.

– Oui, t'as raison… s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

– Dis-le lui, alors ! lui intima son ami.

Leah croisa de nouveau le regard de Jacob et son cœur se serra. Les petites séances de discussion à cœur ouvert avec Brady lui avaient fait réaliser que Jacob était bien loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'elle le pensait. Certes, il était lâche et avait suivi l'effet de groupe, mais elle était dorénavant convaincue qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il disait avoir voulu recoller les morceaux avant leur départ pour l'université.

– DIS LUI, BON SANG ! s'énerva Brady en lui saisissant le bras.

– Tu… Tu me fais mal, Brad… balbutia Leah, au bord des larmes. Essaye de te calmer, s'il te plait…

– Me calmer ? Tu veux que je me calme alors qu'il a réussi à t'embobiner et à te mettre dans sa poche ?

Jacob, voyant la jeune fille en difficulté, esquissa un pas vers eux mais recula aussitôt qu'il vit l'arme de Brady de nouveau pointée sur lui.

– Ne t'approche pas de nous ! C'est une discussion entre ma meilleure amie et moi ! clama ce dernier.

– Elle vient de te dire que tu lui fais mal ! insista Jacob, de plus en plus agité.

– Reste en dehors de ça, Jake ! implora Leah.

– Alors ça y est ? T'es passée de l'appellation par le nom de famille au petit surnom qu'on lui donne ? Je croyais que tu le détestais !

– C'est le cas, Brady ! Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner d'avoir gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il aurait pu changer les choses et t'épargner toute cette souffrance ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es de son côté ?

– J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais !

– Tu te fiches de moi ? Je te demande de lui dire que même dans ses rêves les plus fous il ne pourrait jamais t'avoir, et toi, tu ne parles pas !

– Il n'a jamais dit qu'il parlait de moi, protesta Leah. Et quand bien même il le ferait, tu sais très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien, alors calme-toi et lâche-moi le bras ! T'es en train de péter un câble pour rien du tout ! Je suis et je resterai toujours de ton côté !

Brady prit une profonde inspiration et reporta son attention vers les autres élèves, qui l'observaient avec stupéfaction et effroi.

– Alors ça ne te dérange pas que j'en finisse une fois pour toutes avec lui ? la questionna-t-il en visant la poitrine de Jacob.

Le sang de Leah se glaça instantanément en voyant la détermination dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Elle essaya de songer à un plan pour lui éviter de commettre un acte répréhensible qui le condamnerait à coup sûr à la prison à vie.

– Ne fais pas ça, Brad… le supplia-t-elle. Laisse-le vivre avec ses regrets, ça lui fera plus de mal que si tu le tuais maintenant…

– Elle a raison, acquiesça craintivement Embry. Tu aggraverais ton cas en le tuant. Pense à ta famille qui t'attend dehors…

– Ne mêle pas ma famille à tout ça ! s'époumona Brady, les larmes aux yeux. De toutes façons, je suis cuit, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Un dernier mot avant de mourir, Black ?

Jacob déglutit et ancra une dernière fois son regard empli de tristesse à celui de Leah.

– Vous ne pourrez pas me haïr plus que je ne me hais moi-même de vous avoir fait souffrir. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé, Leah…

La jeune fille fondit en larmes, submergée par le trop plein d'émotion que la situation entraînait. Les mots de Jacob lui brisèrent encore plus le cœur, et elle détourna le regard, regrettant déjà la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

– C'est touchant, mais ça ne te sauvera pas… grogna Brady en défaisant le cran de sureté.

Jacob ferma les yeux et attendit la fin promise, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Au lieu de la détonation qu'il pensait entendre, un nouveau cliquetis caractéristique résonna dans la pièce, et le hoquet de ses amis le força à ouvrir les yeux.

Son cœur manqua un battement devant la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui. Brady avait son arme baissée et les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il fallut à Jacob un instant et la voix étranglée de Leah pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

– Désolée, mon pote… Mais je ne te laisserai tuer personne aujourd'hui… sanglota-t-elle en appuyant son arme contre la tempe de son meilleur ami.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello !_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandaient comment réagirait Brady suite à la "trahison" de Leah... Nous y voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira..._

_Un énorme merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review (et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, désolée... Je continue à écrire mais j'ai quelques petits soucis de santé...)_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

* * *

><p><em>Chaque heure nous meurtrit ; la dernière nous tue. <em>

_[Citation latine]_

– Emmenez Sam dehors, avant qu'il ne nous crève entre les doigts.

Paul et Jared s'exécutèrent tandis que Leah récupérait l'arme de Brady. Sam avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était à peine conscient. La jeune fille, qui avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits, priait pour que son ex ne meure pas, car même s'il méritait largement de passer l'arme à gauche, Brady, lui, ne méritait pas d'aller en prison à cause de lui.

– Tirez-vous, vous aussi ! ordonna-t-elle à Quil, Embry et Jacob.

– Allez-y, les gars. Moi, je reste ici… décréta ce dernier.

Quil et Embry obtempérèrent sans se faire prier, laissant Brady aux mains de Leah et Jacob.

– Va-t'en, Jake, lui intima Leah. On te rejoint tout de suite.

– Je n'irai nulle part avec toi, traîtresse, cracha Brady.

– Je ne t'ai pas trahi, rectifia la jeune fille.

– Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici, intervint Jacob. Au moins le temps que vous vous parliez…

– Pourquoi ? Tu veux savourer ta victoire et me regarder perdre la dernière amie qui me restait à ton profit ? pouffa cyniquement Brady.

– Ça ne me réjouit pas du tout de te voir comme ça ! réfuta calmement Jacob. Je pense juste que si la police sait qu'il n'y a plus d'otages, ils risquent de foncer et de tirer dans le tas. J'ai vu assez de séries policières pour savoir qu'on ne prend pas de gants avec des preneurs d'otages…

– Il n'a pas tort… concéda Leah. Mais ça ne sert à rien de rester, puisqu'on va tous sortir d'ici quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas, Brad ?

– Je n'irai nulle part, et encore moins avec toi, claqua ce dernier.

Le cœur de Leah se serra et les larmes qu'elle avait réussies à arrêter auparavant coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage.

– De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient me trahir un jour, la dernière que j'aurais soupçonnée, c'était toi, Leah, reprit amèrement Brady.

– Pour la dernière fois, je ne t'ai pas trahi, soupira Leah. Je fais ça pour ton bien.

– Tu penses me faire du bien en choisissant la vie de Jacob plutôt que la mienne ?

Leah, à bout de nerfs, sanglota de plus belle en laissant retomber sa main le long de son corps.

– Je veux juste que tu n'aggraves pas ton cas, Brad… Tuer Jacob ne te soulagera pas, pas pu que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Sam ne l'a fait. Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça pour en rajouter…

– Tu penses réellement à moi, ou c'est pour ta petite personne qui t'inquiète ? questionna sèchement Brady.

– Bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de tout faire pour que tu t'en sortes le mieux possible ? s'emporta Leah. Si je ne pensais qu'à ma gueule, je serais partie en même temps qu'Emily et les autres et je t'aurais laissé faire tes affaires sans me retourner ! Je ne t'ai jamais donné de raisons de douter de moi…

– Tu viens de m'en donner une ! la coupa brutalement Brady en lui faisant face. Tu as pointé un putain de pistolet sur ma tempe, Leah ! Tu étais prête à me tuer !

Leah secoua frénétiquement la tête tandis que son cœur, à l'aune de celui de Brady, se morcelait davantage. Elle se recula et s'appuya sur la table, les deux mains retenant fermement les armes qu'elle avait en sa possession.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'affligea-t-elle avant de relever la tête vers son meilleur ami. Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Je n'avais pas l'intention… Je voulais juste t'empêcher de faire une bêtise…

– Tu aurais dû le faire, Lee… Ça m'aurait évité de souffrir autant… souffla Brady. Tu peux encore le faire…

– Quoi ? hoqueta Leah, choquée par la demande implicite de son ami. Tu veux que je… Non !

Brady s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle avant d'écarter les bras. Jacob, quant à lui, observait la scène sans rien dire, prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas. Il avait vu à quel point l'attitude de Brady pouvait changer en l'espace de quelques secondes et avait eu peur pour la vie de Leah lorsque celle-ci s'était interposée entre eux. Il ignorait pour quelle réelle raison elle l'avait fait, mais il savait qu'il lui devait la vie et se promit de tout faire pour aider celle qu'il aimait à conserver la sienne.

– Regarde-moi, Leah… commença Brady en se désignant de la tête aux pieds. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Je n'ai pas retrouvé ma dignité, je vais croupir en prison alors que Sam et les autres vont s'en sortir…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes rêves ? De ta famille ? De moi ? On ne compte pas, c'est ça ? argua Leah.

– Tu sais très bien que vous serez beaucoup mieux sans le boulet que je suis…

– Tu es loin d'être un boulet ! protesta la jeune fille. Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, de méritant, et tu es avant tout mon ami…

– Je suis détruit, Leah ! se désola Brady en se laissant tomber à genoux. Il n'y a plus rien de bon en moi !

– Tu te trompes, insista son amie. C'est vrai que tu vis une passe difficile, mais avec un peu d'aide, tu la surmonteras…

– Je ne veux pas d'aide ! Je veux mourir ! s'époumona-t-il, anéanti. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, elle est foutue, tu comprends, ça ? Même si j'essayais d'aller de l'avant, après ce que j'ai fait, rien ne sera plus comme avant…

Leah déposa les armes sur la table et s'agenouilla devant lui, le cœur brisé de voir son ami aussi mal sans pouvoir le rassurer. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il ne serait plus jamais le Brady qu'elle avait connu après les atrocités qu'il avait vécu et celles qu'il avait commis. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement pendant qu'il libérait sa douleur au creux de son cou.

– J'ai tellement mal, Lee… sanglota-t-il. Je veux que ça s'arrête…

– Je sais, frangin… souffla Leah, la gorge nouée. Je sais…

– J'ai essayé d'en finir, tu sais ? Quand je suis rentré à la maison et que j'ai vu le message de Sam qui m'attendait… Je suis allé chercher les armes dans le bureau de Papa, mais au départ, c'était pour arrêter de souffrir… J'ai pas pu le faire… Alors, je me suis dit que tu m'aiderais…

Leah se raidit instantanément, se rappelant alors du coup de fil que son ami lui avait passé le dimanche soir dans lequel il lui disait qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour surmonter sa douleur. Elle en avait déduit qu'il était prêt à aller de l'avant, même si la détresse dans sa voix n'avait pas semblé coller à cette théorie, mais elle s'était visiblement trompée.

– J'ai besoin de toi, Lee… J'y arriverai pas sans toi… murmura-t-il en se détachant doucement d'elle et en ancrant son regard au sien.

– Je ne peux pas… Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça… répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

– T'étais prête à le faire, tout à l'heure…

– Et tu me traitais de traîtresse quand tu pensais que je voulais te tuer ! l'interrompit-elle en se relevant, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi ?

– J'en sais rien ! admit Brady.

– Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qui ne va pas. Si tu n'arrives pas à te suicider et si tu as pété un câble tout à l'heure, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas mourir !

– Mais j'en ai assez de passer de la tristesse à la rage, de la haine à la déception… C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, Lee… J'en peux plus, de tout ça…

– On peut t'aider à gérer tes changements d'humeur, argumenta Leah. Il suffit qu'on trouve la bonne personne à consulter…

– Je ne veux pas consulter, je veux que tu m'achèves !

– Je ne peux pas faire ça ! hurla Leah.

Avant que Jacob n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Brady saisit une des armes posées sur la table et la pointa vers Leah. Cette dernière se figea et blêmit, horrifiée.

– Tu peux et tu vas le faire, martela Brady.

– Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Vas-y, tire, parce qu'il est hors de question que je le fasse, assena-t-elle.

Brady s'avança vers elle et lui posa l'arme contre la poitrine.

– Lee… Si tu es vraiment mon amie, tu ne pourras pas me laisser comme ça…

Jacob était complètement tétanisé en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il vit Leah tenter de repousser les mains de Brady, mais ce dernier, bien plus fort qu'elle, pressa de nouveau l'arme contre elle. Les esprits s'échauffaient, Leah refusant de céder à la requête de son ami et Brady s'énervant devant l'attitude implacable de la jeune fille, et Jacob ne savait pas quoi faire pour dénouer la situation.

– Arrête, Brady ! hurla-t-il. Tu vas finir par…

La détonation qui retentit lui coupa littéralement le souffle et le silence qui suivit fut une véritable torture. Lorsqu'il vit Brady reculer, les yeux écarquillés et le T-shirt maculé de sang, il eut l'impression de revivre et se sentit immédiatement coupable d'être soulagé que ce soit son ancien ami qui soit blessé plutôt que la fille qu'il aimait.

– Brady… souffla Leah en esquissant un pas vers lui.

La voix de la jeune fille sortit Jacob de sa torpeur et celui-ci accourut vers elle juste à temps pour la retenir. Il réalisa en croisant son regard qui perdait de son éclat qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. – Parle-moi, Leah… l'encouragea-t-il tout en cherchant la zone exacte où elle avait été touchée.

– Brady… répéta-t-elle faiblement.

– On se fout de Brady, là ! s'énerva Jacob, de plus en plus paniqué.

Ses mains couvertes par le sang de Leah tremblaient alors qu'il soulevait le débardeur de la Quileute, et il la sentit glisser peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

– Tiens bon, Leah… C'est pas le moment de lâcher… gronda-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? sanglota Brady en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

– Tu n'as rien ? demanda faiblement Leah en se tournant vers ce dernier.

– Non, mais toi…

Leah esquissa un sourire et Jacob bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment à ce moment où elle se vidait de son sang, elle ne s'inquiétait que pour son ami.

Des larmes se mirent à perler sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle aurait voulu leur dire tellement de choses, les rassurer tous les deux sur le fait qu'elle n'en voulait au final à aucun d'eux, mais la douleur lancinante qui lui tenaillait les entrailles lui coupait le souffle et elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser. Elle songea à ses parents et à son petit frère, à qui elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais dire qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle était désolée de leur avoir causé du souci à ses rêves de devenir conseillère sociale pour éviter aux jeunes de subir sans broncher tout ce qu'elle avait enduré s'envoler tandis que sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse. Elle ancra de nouveau son regard à celui de Jacob et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour poser sa main sur la sienne et la serrer faiblement.

– Je… Je veux pas mourir… parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

– Ça n'arrivera pas, promis… lui assura Jacob, lui aussi en larmes. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup… Tu… Tu vas t'en sortir si tu y crois, LeeLee…

– Prends-soin de lui… S'il te plait… l'implora-t-elle avant de se sombrer dans l'inconscience.

– Leah ? l'appela craintivement Brady en la voyant fermer les yeux.

– Non…. Leah ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! supplia Jacob en la secouant légèrement.

Les pleurs de Brady redoublèrent alors que Jacob clamait le nom de Leah et essayait de la réveiller.

– Fais quelque chose au lieu de rester planté là à chialer ! s'énerva soudain ce dernier, tout en comprimant tant bien que mal la plaie qu'il avait enfin trouvé. Bouge-toi ! Va chercher du secours !

Brady ne bougea pas d'un pouce, choqué par ce qu'il avait pu commettre.

– Ce… C'était un accident ! bredouilla-t-il.

– Accident ou pas, Leah va y passer si tu ne réagis pas ! Ton amie est en train de mourir sous tes yeux ! T'as compris, ça ? Et si elle meurt, ce sera uniquement par ta faute ! vociféra Jacob, ivre de rage.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien avec son ancien ami, Jacob prit Leah dans ses bras et se précipita vers la sortie, laissant Brady seul avec ses états d'âme.

Celui-ci prit enfin conscience de ce qui venait de se dérouler en apercevant la mare de sang et la trainé qu'avait laissé Jacob derrière lui. Il revit le sourire soulagé de son amie d'enfance lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas blessé et laissa échapper un hurlement déchirant tandis que son cœur déjà meurtri achevait de se briser. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à y sortir. L'idée d'apprendre que Leah ne s'en serait pas sortie en arrivant à l'extérieur le terrorisait.

– Je l'ai blessée ! J'ai blessé Leah ! répéta-t-il inlassablement en faisant les cent pas, hystérique.

– Brady, c'est Papa ! entendit-il soudain à l'extérieur. C'est fini, fiston. On vient te chercher… Tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre…

La honte et le dégoût de lui-même le submergèrent de nouveau. Comment pourrait-il affronter ses parents, la famille de Leah ou même sa meilleure amie après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Les bruits de pas et la voix de son père se rapprochaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pris de panique, il chercha un moyen de fuir le plus vite possible et s'arrêta net en apercevant son échappatoire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se baissa vers la mare de sang et récupéra le pistolet qui s'y trouvait avant de la pointer contre sa tempe, emportant avec lui l'image du sourire de sa meilleure amie alors qu'il pressait enfin la détente.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello !_

_J'ai oublié de vous dire que l'histoire n'était pas terminée. En fait, elle est loin de l'être, et vous comprendrez pourquoi..._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos messages de bon rétablissement. Bon, c'est pas gagné, mais au moi, j'ai pu retourner bosser !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est entièrement axé sur Jacob, tout comme les prochains qui vont suivre..._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

* * *

><p><em>L'attente devint insupportable, l'espérance redoublait l'angoisse, tous les cœurs battaient. <em>

_[Emile Zola]_

Malgré les réticences de son père, Jacob tint à accompagner Leah à l'hôpital. Il dut lui certifier qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans la prise d'otage afin qu'il puisse accepter de le laisser y aller.

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'établissement, où le père de Brady se rendait, accompagné par la police, avant de grimper dans sa voiture et de foncer vers les urgences.

L'adrénaline qui l'avait submergée jusqu'alors retomba à mesure qu'il s'approchait de Forks et la crainte que Leah ne s'en sorte pas prit le dessus sur tout ce qu'il ressentit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier qu'il était bien garé lorsqu'il arriva à destination et se précipita vers l'accueil des urgences, où il retrouva Seth Clearwater, qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente pendant que ses parents se consolaient mutuellement. Le jeune frère de Leah se figea en apercevant Jacob.

– Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla Seth, sous le choc.

– Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Leah, répondit simplement Jacob.

Les trois membres de la famille Clearwater se dévisagèrent, hésitant sur l'attitude à avoir avec le jeune homme. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils devaient à Jacob la chance de pouvoir peut-être revoir Leah, mais ils n'oubliaient pas pour autant les brimades que la jeune fille avait dû subir par sa faute. Jacob sentit leur malaise et décida de briser la glace.

– Écoutez, je sais que vous ne me portez pas vraiment dans votre cœur et je ne vous en veux absolument pas pour ça, seulement… Je tiens énormément à Leah, même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment montré ces derniers temps, et j'aimerais vraiment rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux… conclut-il, la gorge nouée.

– On ne sait rien de son état pour l'instant, l'informa Harry en soupirant lourdement. Dans l'ambulance, ils ont dû la réanimer et ils… Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver la cause de l'hémorragie…

Le cœur de Jacob se serra et il fut obligé de s'asseoir pour ne pas flancher.

– Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer… s'affligea Sue. Je veux dire… J'ai… J'ai besoin de comprendre pour quelle raison ma petite fille se retrouve à l'hôpital dans un état critique…

– On se doutait tous que Brady n'allait pas bien, mais de là à ce qu'il prenne des élèves en otage et qu'il entraîne Leah avec lui… et lui tire dessus, par-dessus le marché… ajouta tristement Harry.

Jacob baissa la tête, honteux. Il savait qu'il devait une explication à la famille de Leah, mais il ignorait comment leur présenter les choses.

– Elle… Brady voulait qu'elle l'aide à se suicider… Et elle a refusé… commença-t-il.

– Alors il lui a tiré dessus… Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le tuer ? hoqueta Sue.

– Non ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. C'était un accident…

– Un accident ? répéta Seth, effaré. Il a blessé ma sœur !

– Je sais, Seth… Et même si je suis remonté contre lui, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. J'étais là, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, et je peux t'assurer qu'il s'en veut énormément d'avoir fait du mal à Leah…

Aucun des Clearwater ne prononça le moindre mot pendant un long moment, méditant sur les paroles de Jacob. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de trop y penser, car un médecin pénétra dans la salle d'attente en clamant leur nom. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui, le cœur battant.

– Comment va ma fille ? s'enquit Harry.

– La balle a été difficile à trouver, car elle a pénétré son corps dans un angle assez inhabituel pour se loger dans le pelvis. Il nous a fallu vérifier tous les organes avant de réussir à arrêter l'hémorragie, mais son état reste encore précaire… La balle a frôlé pas mal d'organes vitaux et nous avons dû procéder à l'ablation totale des ovaires et d'une partie de l'intestin grêle afin d'arrêter les saignements…

– Vous lui avez retiré… Ça veut dire qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants ? hoqueta Sue.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra lorsque le médecin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

– C'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'elle puisse avoir une chance de survivre, ajouta le praticien.

– Vous voulez dire qu'on n'est pas sûrs qu'elle… Se réveille ? déglutit Harry.

– Malheureusement, son état n'est pas assez stable pour que je puisse vous répondre. Elle est loin d'être sortie d'affaire, mais elle a été amenée de justesse. Seul le temps nous dira si cela a suffi ou non.

– Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? demanda Jacob.

– Elle est en soin intensifs. Une infirmière viendra vous indiquer sa chambre…

– Merci beaucoup, docteur, souffla Harry en serrant son épouse dans ses bras.

Le médecin leur sourit faiblement avant de s'excuser, laissant la famille de Leah et Jacob digérer les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Ce dernier sentit qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer et s'éclipsa aux toilettes afin de reprendre ses esprits et de rester fort pour épauler les Clearwater.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le lave-mains, il aperçut ses mains couvertes du sang de Leah et s'empressa d'ouvrir le robinet et de les passer sous l'eau. Les larmes du jeune homme s'accentuaient à mesure que le sang s'évacuait dans le siphon, au point qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il se libéra enfin de toute la peine qu'il ressentait.

Il n'en voulait pas à Brady d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Il espérait même que son ancien ami n'aurait pas à aller en prison, car il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, mais il était désormais sûr que rien ne pourrait être comme avant entre eux.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette horrible journée, ni le regard de la fille qu'il aimait alors qu'elle lui avouait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne pourrait pas non plus oublier le fait qu'il était à l'origine de toute cette histoire et le fait de savoir que Leah était entre la vie et la mort à cause de tout cela le rendait malade.

– Jacob ? l'appela Seth, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Maman m'a envoyé te chercher. On peut aller voir Leah…

Jacob acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et le suivit la gorge nouée.

Ils rejoignirent Harry et Sue qui hésitaient à entrer dans la chambre, craignant de ne pas supporter de voir leur fille allongée sur un lit d'hôpital.

– C'est trop dur… sanglota Sue. Aucun parent ne devrait subir ce genre d'épreuve…

– C'est vrai, concéda tristement Harry. Mais Leah a besoin de nous, là… Il faut qu'on soit fort et qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'on est avec elle…

Jacob se sentait soudain de trop auprès de cette famille meurtrie.

– Je vais vous laisser la voir tous les trois, je repasserai à un autre moment… souffla-t-il à contrecœur.

– Non, reste ! le pria Sue. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle peut encore se battre.

Une vague de honte envahit le jeune homme, qui baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser leur regard. Sue lui pressa gentiment la main et il ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes dans les bras de la mère de famille. La gentillesse de Sue et le réconfort qu'elle lui apportait l'achevèrent, lui qui ne se sentait pas digne de tant d'attention.

– Je suis désolé… C'est ma faute… parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? gronda Sue en fronçant les sourcils tout en continuant à lui frotter le dos. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se produire…

– Oui mais je n'ai rien pu faire… Je n'ai rien fait…

– T'es un brave garçon, Jacob. Je suis sûre que si tu avais eu une idée de la manière dont les choses allaient se dérouler, tu aurais tout fait pour arranger la situation… Allez, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler pour le moment. On est ici pour Leah, alors allons-y…

Jacob hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes avant d'accompagner les Clearwater dans la chambre de Leah. Il retint son souffle en apercevant la fille dont il était amoureux. Elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique et l'espoir qu'il avait de la voir s'en sortir en prit un coup. À en juger par les hoquets des membres de la famille de la jeune fille, il n'était pas le seul à songer au pire.

Sue et Harry vinrent s'asseoir à côté de leur fille, les larmes aux yeux, et commencèrent à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes tandis que Seth et Jacob restaient sur le pas de la porte, incapables de s'avancer davantage. Le petit frère de Leah, pris de panique, commença à hyperventiler lorsque sa mère l'invita à venir près de sa sœur.

– Je peux pas, Maman… s'excusa Seth, à bout de nerfs, avant de tourner les talons et de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Le cœur lourd, Jacob fit signe aux parents de Leah de rester auprès de leur fille et partit à la recherche de l'adolescent. Il le trouva en larmes à l'entrée des urgences et s'assit à côté de lui, sans un mot, en attendant qu'il se décide à engager la conversation.

– C'est pas juste… déclara Seth au bout d'un moment.

– Je sais… soupira Jacob. Je suis désolé…

Seth se leva et le fusilla du regard.

– Tu peux être désolé. Toi et tes potes, vous lui avez pourri la vie. A elle et à Brady.

– Seth, je…

– Je me fiche de ce que mes parents racontent, le coupa abruptement Seth. Même si c'est Brady qui lui a tiré dessus, c'est vous qui l'avez poussé à faire ça ! Et s'il arrive quelque chose à ma sœur, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai !

A ces mots, le Quileute retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Jacob meurtri par ses paroles. De nouveau assailli par les remords, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture, ne voulant pas attiser davantage la colère de Seth.

Il ne sut par quel moyen il avait réussi à retrouver le chemin de chez lui, ni comment il était rentré à l'intérieur de la maison. Il eut un vague souvenir de s'être douché et changé, et il entendait à présent au loin la voix de son père lui demander de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'avait plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'au nom de Brady qu'il sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

– … Je sais que c'est méchant, mais je suis soulagé qu'il soit mort, conclut Billy.

– Quoi ? sourcilla Jacob. De quoi tu parles ? Qui est mort ?

– Le fils Fuller ! répondit son père, soudain inquiet. Tu n'écoutais donc pas ce que je disais ?

Jacob eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du Néant.

– Mort ? répéta-t-il, anéanti.

– Oui. Il s'est suicidé sous les yeux de son père… J'imagine que tu dois être soulagé, après ce qui s'est passé… Quand je pense que tu as dû voir ce pauvre Sam se faire torturer sous tes yeux… Enfin, c'est terminé, maintenant… Les jours de ton ami ne sont plus en danger et ses parents ont déjà fait le nécessaire pour que Leah Clearwater réponde de ses actes…

L'estomac de Jacob se noua en entendant la fin de la déclaration de son père.

– Leah ? Comment ça ? bredouilla-t-il, déboussolé.

– Il parait qu'il y a des preuves qui impliquent la petite Clearwater… Elle aurait tout filmé…

– Brady l'a forcée à le faire ! s'insurgea Jacob.

– Ecoute, je sais que tu m'as dit qu'elle est innocente, mais tu es le seul à le dire, fiston. Sam a dit à ses parents qu'elle était complice et qu'elle avait encouragé Brady à…

Billy déglutit, incapable de continuer sa phrase.

– C'est faux ! Rien ne s'est passé comme Sam le dit ! s'époumona Jacob, fou de rage.

– Jared Cameron et Paul Lahote ont confirmé sa version des faits.

– Et je te dis que c'est faux ! Qui est-ce que tu préfères croire ? Eux ou moi ?

– Calme-toi, Jacob… Tu es fatigué, bouleversé et la journée a été éprouvante… Tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué ! hurla Jacob. J'arrive pas à croire que tu mettes ma parole en doute !

– Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Ta parole ne pèse pas lourd face à celle de la victime…

– La victime ? pouffa cyniquement Jacob. Cet enfoiré n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

– JACOB BLACK ! tonna Billy, choqué de la réaction de son fils.

– J'ai besoin d'air…

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son père, Jacob ramassa ses clés de sa voiture et sortit de la maison, bien décidé à aller voir Sam et lui dire sa façon de penser.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello!_

_Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des petits mots d'encouragements. Ma santé n'est pas vraiment top, ces derniers temps, si bien que ma progression dans cette histoire a un peu stagné (sur mon planning, c'est marqué que j'aurais dû l'avoir terminé... Maudites douleurs...)_

_J'espère malgré tout que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce petit contretemps et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture à vous et à très vite !_

* * *

><p><em>Rien ne ressemble plus à un mensonge que la vérité. <em>

_[Harry Bernard]_

Jamais Jacob n'avait été autant à l'hôpital en aussi peu de temps. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas venu prendre des nouvelles de Leah, bien qu'il ait l'intention de passer voir ses parents pour leur expliquer la situation par la suite, mais pour parler à son ancien ami et essayer de le raisonner.

Arrivé à l'accueil des urgences, il demanda le numéro de chambre de Sam Uley et s'y dirigea, empli de colère et de détermination. Allison, la mère de ce dernier, s'y trouvait, le visage bouffi par les larmes, mais Jacob ne ressentit pas la même compassion que celle qu'il éprouvait pour les parents de Leah. Il comprenait qu'une mère veuille obtenir justice pour son fils, mais le fait que Sam passe pour une victime irréprochable, compte tenu de ce qu'il avait fait pour énerver Brady avant et pendant la prise d'otage, le mettait hors de lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte et demanda la permission d'entrer.

– Salut, Jake… fit faiblement Sam, le visage inexpressif.

– T'as l'air… Vivant… remarqua Jacob, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix que seul son ancien ami décela.

– Crois-moi, en ce moment, j'aurai préféré ne pas l'être… souffla Sam.

– C'est gentil d'être passé voir Sam, Jacob… murmura tristement Allison. Il faut que j'aille voir ton père, Sammy. Ça te dérange de rester seul un moment avec ton ami ?

Sam tressaillit en croisant le regard noir de Jacob, mais acquiesça tout de même.

– Veille-bien sur mon fils, Ok ?

– Comptez sur moi, Miss Ataruk… mentit Jacob.

Il attendit que la mère de Sam soit hors de la chambre et alla vérifier qu'elle ne pourrait pas les entendre avant de fermer la porte et de se tourner vers lui. Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot se décomposa en voyant Jacob s'avancer vers lui, son regard lui rappelant subitement celui de Brady peu avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? s'affola Sam.

– Du calme. Je suis juste là pour te parler. Rien d'autre, répondit Jacob en s'asseyant près de lui. J'ai entendu dire que tu as porté plainte contre Leah ?

– Mes parents m'ont conseillé de le faire… Et à vrai dire, je suis d'accord avec eux.

– Elle est entre la vie et la mort, Sam ! Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais la laisser tranquille ? Après tout, elle a subi cette prise d'otage tout comme nous !

– Subi ? s'exclama Sam, incrédule. Elle nous a tous menacés avec une arme, et elle nous a filmé pendant que Fuller… Elle l'a encouragé à… Non, J'AI subi cette prise d'otage. Paul et Jared aussi, et Quil, Embry et toi aussi, mais certainement pas Leah Clearwater !

– Je te signale que tu lui dois quand même la vie… Elle t'a laissé partir avec les autres…

– Une bonne action ne changera pas tout le reste, claqua Sam. C'est valable aussi pour toi, Jake. C'est pas en la sauvant de la prison que tu te rattraperas vis-à-vis d'elle.

– Je sais, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a assez souffert comme ça !

– Et ma souffrance à moi, t'en fais quoi ? s'emporta Sam. J'ai failli mourir, je te signale ! C'est normal qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle a fait !

Une rage sans nom envahit Jacob, qui se leva et lança un regard meurtrier à son ancien ami.

– Tu sais, tu parles exactement comme lui… fit-il remarquer à ce dernier, sachant qu'il comprendrait son sous-entendu.

– Ne me compare plus jamais à Fuller, grogna Sam.

– Très bien, comme tu voudras. Mais je te préviens, Sam. Si Leah s'en sort et que tu la traînes en justice, je n'hésiterai pas à témoigner en sa faveur…

Sam écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea avec surprise avant de reprendre son air détaché.

– Ta parole n'aura pas beaucoup de valeur. Tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de Leah, maintenant… déclara-t-il sèchement.

– Ça, c'est le Sam que je connais, ricana amèrement Jacob. On dirait bien que tu as vite oublié ta souffrance… Ou alors tu sais qu'elle est complètement méritée…

– Ne me cherche pas, Black, l'avertit Sam.

– Retire ta plainte, Uley. C'est tout ce je te demande.

– Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, mon pote.

– Alors je ne me gênerai pas pour dire tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici.

– Tu auras des ennuis, toi aussi… souligna Sam.

– Je m'en fiche. Je dois bien ça à Brady et Leah, martela Jacob avant de s'en aller.

Il croisa les parents de Sam en sortant et leur mentit en leur disant que leur fils les réclamait, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Leah. Il savait que les Clearwater avaient d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant que la plainte déposée par les Uley, mais il voulait leur en parler personnellement et les assurer de son soutien et de son témoignage si la situation empirait.

– Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-il en pénétrant dans la salle, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Seth.

– Aucun changement… se désola Sue. Je pensais que tu étais rentré te reposer…

– Non, je suis juste allé me changer et parler à mon père… mentit-il, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que vous avez entendu… Ce qui est arrivé… à Brady ?

– Non… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? sourcilla Harry.

Jacob baissa la tête, le cœur lourd, et les Clearwater hoquetèrent en comprenant la signification de son silence.

– Oh mon Dieu… Non… souffla Sue, anéantie.

– Il a fait des erreurs, mais il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça… s'affligea Harry.

– Ses parents doivent être anéantis… ajouta Sue.

Jacob se rendit alors compte de l'énorme différence qui existait entre les Clearwater et les autres. Alors que son père était soulagé de la mort de celui qui avait pris son fils en otage, Sue et Harry plaignaient le pauvre garçon et sa famille pendant que leur fille se battait pour survivre. Il vit alors d'où Leah tenait sa loyauté et sa compassion et comprit d'autant plus les motivations de la jeune fille par rapport à Brady.

– Il y a… Autre chose que vous devriez savoir… reprit-il maladroitement.

Devant les regards inquiets de la famille de Leah, il se mit à leur expliquer ce qui se passerait si Leah se réveillait. L'horreur de la situation le frappa de plein fouet lorsque Seth la résuma en quelque mots, la gorge nouée.

– En gros, morte ou vivante, sa vie est finie ?

– Non ! s'empressa de réplique Jacob. Non, il ne faut pas dire ça…

– Elle risque d'aller en prison ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle ait une vie normale après ça ? insista Seth.

– Écoute, Seth. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour ne pas en arriver jusque-là, lui assura Jacob.

– T'es qu'un gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour lui éviter la prison ?

– Je témoignerai pour elle s'il le faut… Je ferai en sorte que tout le monde connaisse l'histoire de Brady et voie que Sam Uley est loin d'être une victime innocente !

– Tu crois vraiment qu'à toi tout seul, tu arriverais à prouver tout ça ? pouffa cyniquement Seth.

– Peut-être pas tout seul… Mais je me débrouillerai pour ne pas l'être… répondit Jacob en songeant à un nouveau plan.

* * *

><p>Après une nuit sans sommeil à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de sortir Leah du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée, Jacob téléphona à ses deux meilleurs amis pour qu'ils puissent le rejoindre. Il savait que le lycée avait été fermé à la suite de la prise d'otage et qu'ils étaient chez eux, comme lui… Malheureusement pour lui, Quil et Embry étaient étroitement surveillés par leurs parents, si bien qu'il dût demander à son père d'intervenir auprès d'eux pour qu'ils se réunissent tous chez lui, en lui promettant une explication valable à tout ce mystère.<p>

C'est ainsi que les trois amis se retrouvèrent pour la première fois après la prise d'otage, décidés à raconter la vérité à leur parents au sujet de la prise d'otage. Ces derniers furent scandalisés d'apprendre l'enfer qu'ils avaient indirectement fait vivre à Leah et Brady et des derniers évènements qui avaient poussé ce dernier à craquer au point de les prendre en otage.

– Je croyais que je t'avais élevé mieux que ça, Jacob… gronda Billy, terriblement déçu par l'attitude de son fils.

– Je suis désolé… Je voulais tellement que tu sois fier de moi que j'ai préféré ne pas en parler…

– Et toi, Embry ? tonna la mère de ce dernier. Quelle est ton excuse pour avoir laissé ce jeune homme arriver à cette extrémité ?

– Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, maman, riposta Embry, l'air mauvais.

Tiffany Call dévisagea son fils, désarçonnée, et celui-ci poursuivit de manière à ce que tout le monde soit au courant de ses motivations.

– Sam est mon demi-frère. Ça ne me réjouit pas plus que ça de faire partie de sa famille, mais j'ai pas trop le choix… renifla-t-il cyniquement. Il le sait et il en a joué. Il a dit qu'il ferait une sale réputation à ma mère et j'ai rien dit jusqu'ici pour la protéger…

– Embry… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de préserver ma réputation… se désola Tiffany.

– Je sais, mais tu es ma mère… Et je ne me voyais pas non plus dénoncer mon frère, aussi monstrueux soit-il, mais avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai appris qu'il fallait assumer les conséquences de ses actes au lieu d'essayer de les ignorer.

– Je suis gay ! sanglota Quil, faisant tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me fasse subir le même sort qu'à Brady… Je l'ai toujours admiré parce qu'il a assumé son erreur et qu'il n'a pas tenté de minimiser son geste en mettant ça sur le dos de l'alcool… J'en suis incapable…

– Tu viens de le faire, mon bébé… lui fit remarquer sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

Quil sanglota de plus belle en lui demandant pardon, et Jacob lui tapota l'épaule pour essayer de le réconforter.

– Vous… vous ne me détestez pas, les gars ? demanda soudain Quil en relevant la tête vers eux.

Embry et Jacob se regardèrent, conscients que leur ami craignait réellement leur réaction. Ils n'avaient pas été tendres avec Brady lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son homosexualité, mais ils n'avaient également rien à lui reprocher, même pas son orientation sexuelle.

– Ça ne change rien entre nous, Quil, le rassura Jacob.

– Absolument rien, acquiesça Embry.

Quil esquissa un faible sourire et se blottit de nouveau contre sa mère pendant que Tiffany Call et Billy Black demandaient des précisions à leurs fils sur ce qui s'était passé. Au bout d'un moment, Billy prit la parole, visiblement bouleversé par la version des faits des trois amis.

– Je crois qu'on devrait tous aller voir les Fuller et leur proposer notre aide pour les funérailles de Brady, déclara-t-il solennellement.

– Vous êtes sûr ? déglutit Tiffany. Après tout, ils doivent nous en vouloir pour ce qui s'est produit… Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils doivent ressentir en ce moment.

– Perdre un enfant est la chose la plus atroce qu'il puisse arriver à un parent… murmura Joy, la mère de Quil.

– Mais savoir que sa mémoire ne sera pas honorée comme il se doit à cause de ses actes est encore pire… Nos fils ont décidé de rétablir l'honneur de Brady Fuller, le moins que l'on puisse faire est de commencer par ses parents.

– Tu as raison, confirma Jacob.

– Est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir Leah, ensuite ? demanda Embry, craintif. Je veux dire… Elle nous a quand même sauvé la vie… Du moins à Jacob…

– Oui, mon chéri, répondit Tiffany. Les Clearwater ont aussi besoin de notre soutien…

– Allons-y maintenant, comme ça on pourra rester un peu plus longtemps avec les Fuller ce soir… proposa Joy.

Les trois parents se mirent d'accord et se rendirent avec leurs enfants à l'hôpital, où ils furent chaleureusement reçus par Sue et Harry Clearwater. L'état de Leah ne s'était toujours pas amélioré, mais les médecins étaient plus optimistes à mesure que le temps passait. Chaque heure était synonyme d'espoir pour Leah, mais elle signifiait également une autre épreuve à venir pour la jeune femme.

Lorsque l'heure des visites fut passée, les quatre familles se rendirent chez les Fuller, comme convenu. Jacob angoissait à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de Brady et de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il avait convenu avec Embry et Quil de passer sous silence l'épisode de la « punition » de Sam et de leur exposer les raisons pour lesquelles il avait blessé Leah.

* * *

><p>Beth Fuller était prostrée sur son canapé devant un album photo de son fils, inconsolable. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Brady, elle n'avait cessé d'entendre des horreurs à son sujet. Pour les parents d'élèves, il était un monstre. Pour la police, un déséquilibré. Un malade mental.<p>

Autant de qualificatifs qu'elle n'aurait jamais associé à son fils.

Brady avait été un cadeau du ciel. Son petit miracle personnel, pour elle qui pensait ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Il était serviable, attentionné, promis à un brillant avenir d'avocat défendant la causes des homosexuels entre autres. L'orientation sexuelle du jeune homme n'avait en rien changé l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, bien au contraire. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu de son mieux, ne lui avait jamais crié dessus lorsque ses notes avaient commencé à baisser du fait des brimades qu'il subissait quotidiennement. Elle lui avait fait voir un psychologue qui avait estimé qu'il était « un adolescent qui manquait juste de confiance en lui, rien de très grave ».

Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son petit garçon pour qu'il agisse de la sorte, et ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour en arriver là.

Steeve Fuller, lui, s'activait hors de la maison pour ne pas devenir fou. Il revoyait sans arrêt les images de son fils se tirant une balle dans la tête et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu réagir plus tôt. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour réconforter Brady et ce regret le suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Alors qu'il nettoyait les graffitis que des jeunes intolérants avaient fait sur la porte de leur maison, il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui et eut la surprise de voir les anciens amis de Brady accompagnés de leurs familles, tenant tous une fleur blanche dans la main.

Sans un mot, Jacob s'avança vers lui et lui prit l'éponge des mains avant de s'atteler au nettoyage de la porte. À ce moment-là, Steeve Fuller comprit que son fils avait été pardonné.


	12. Chapter 12

_On combat les idées nuisibles par d'autres idées. On combat le mensonge par la vérité. _

_[William O. Douglas]_

La remise des diplômes se fit dans une atmosphère tendue.

Leah ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Jacob passait son temps entre l'hôpital et la demeure des Fuller, où il essayait de se rendre utile avec Quil et Embry. Ils avaient souvent croisé Jared et Paul dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais aucun d'eux ne s'était adressé la parole après que le groupe se soit séparé entre les partisans de Leah et ceux de Sam. Ce dernier avait demandé une permission spéciale pour assister à la remise de diplômes, ce qui n'avait pas spécialement ravi Jacob.

Ce dernier retourna un peu plus tôt au lycée avec ses amis, le cœur serré, pour vider leur casier et ceux de Brady et Leah. Il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter de passer devant les trois derniers jours et avait du mal à ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'il s'y trouvait. Il traversa le couloir bordé de casiers, se revoyant le franchir avec Leah dans ses bras en hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, et s'arrêta devant celui de Brady. L'inscription « Princesse Brady la perverse » était cachée par les dizaines de messages qui y étaient collés. Chacun d'eux, ou presque, était le témoignage d'élèves qui venait à peine de réaliser à quel point il souffrait. Certains lui demandaient pardon, d'autre lui disaient qu'à un moment de leur vie, ils avaient ressenti la même chose…

Jacob déposa soigneusement les messages à l'intérieur de la boîte qu'il avait apporté avant d'ouvrir le casier de son ancien ami.

Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant une photographie de Leah et Brady se souriant mutuellement. Il se demanda s'il avait vu le jeune homme sourire franchement depuis leur dernière année de collège et se rappela de l'enthousiasme de ce dernier lorsqu'il l'avait invité à sa fête. Une vague de regrets le submergea alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait été plus prudent, ce jour-là.

– Jacob ? l'interpela quelqu'un.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il se retourna et vit Colln Littlesea devant lui.

– Je voulais savoir si… Si Clearwater allait mieux… bredouilla Collin, mal à l'aise.

– Les médecins disent qu'il y a de plus en plus de chances pour qu'elle s'en sorte… répondit honnêtement Jacob.

– Ah, cool… J'ai voulu aller la voir, mais mes parents m'ont interdit de sortir avant la remise des diplômes… Euh… J'ai entendu dire qu'elle irait en prison…

– Pas si on arrive à l'innocenter, s'empressa de rectifier Jacob. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être nous être utile…

– Moi ? hoqueta Collin. Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, on pense faire signer une pétition pour elle, et si ça ne suffit pas, on aura besoin de tous les témoignages possibles pour prouver qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'être mêlée à ça.

– Vous voulez que je témoigne contre Uley ? s'affola Collin. Mais vous êtes malades ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la même situation que Fuller !

– Collin…

– Il faut que j'y aille… Je… Je dois revoir mon discours pour la remise des diplômes…

Avant même que Jacob n'ait le temps de réagir, Collin se précipita vers la sortie, bousculant Embry et Quil au passage.

– Il a vu un fantôme ou quoi ? sourcilla Embry.

– Il a juste la trouille de Sam… soupira lourdement Jacob en finissant de vider le casier de Brady. Vu comme c'est parti, on ne trouvera personne pour témoigner en faveur de Leah…

– Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Uley est craint comme la peste, ici… C'est pour ça aussi qu'on n'a rien dit… fit remarquer Quil.

– Mais le lycée est fini ! s'emporta Jacob. Qu'est-ce que ce type peut leur faire de si terrible maintenant qu'ils vont tous partir à l'université ou se trouver un job dans le coin !

– Ils savent à qui ils ont affaire, c'est tout… résonna la voix de Paul derrière lui.

Jacob se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es pas en train de lécher les plaies de ton maître ? cracha Quil.

– Répètes un peu ça, si t'es un homme ! rugit Paul en s'avançant vers lui.

– Laisse tomber, Quil… dit Jacob en s'interposant, le regard rivé à celui de Paul. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Parce que tu joues au bon samaritain avec les Fuller et les Clearwater, tu te crois meilleur que nous, peut-être ? pouffa cyniquement Paul.

– Non. Je sais que je suis mieux que toi parce que j'aurais préféré mourir que de participer à la souffrance de mon meilleur ami pour avoir la vie sauve…

Paul recula comme si Jacob l'avait frappé et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

– Tu sais que c'est vrai, Paul, poursuivit Jacob alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer. Je me demande comment Sam fait pour vous regarder après tout ça. Ou alors il attend de voir si sa plainte contre Leah aboutit avant de vous trainer en justice…

– Il ne ferait jamais ça ! s'insurgea Paul, néanmoins perturbé par les propos de son ancien ami.

– Ouais… Continue à penser ça… En tout cas, tu ne couperas pas à la prison, c'est moi qui te le dis…

– Si on plonge, vous plongez aussi…

– Peut-être, mais si tu crois que ça nous fais peur, tu te goures mon gars, renifla Embry.

La voix du proviseur du lycée les empêcha de poursuivre leur petit affrontement verbal.

– C'est l'heure de la cérémonie. Préparez-vous, tous, et évitez de faire un scandale pendant la remise, sinon vous direz au revoir à vos diplômes, leur ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et partirent se mettre en rang après avoir enfilé leur toge. Quil, Jacob et Embry étaient soulagés d'être les uns à côté des autres, même s'ils devaient supporter la présence de Jared dans leurs rangs, son nom de famille venant juste après celui d'Embry dans la liste. Kim Cornweller se trouva assise derrière Jacob et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de lui tendre un petit ruban bleu-vert.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux.

– C'est le symbole de la lutte contre les brimades à l'école, répondit-elle en souriant tristement. Emily et moi avons cherché sur le net et on en a fabriqué pour tout le monde. Pour ne pas oublier ce qui s'est passé et pour que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais…

Jacob la remercia de son geste, le cœur serré, et épingla le ruban à sa toge.

– Dis à Clearwater qu'on témoignera pour elle si elle a besoin de nous… ajouta Kim dans un murmure. Mais pas un mot à Jared ou quelqu'un d'autre, Ok ?

Jacob hocha la tête et lui sourit faiblement avant de reporter son attention sur Collin, qui allait prendre la parole.

– Parents, amis, élèves de la promotion 2006… Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour nous tous. Le jour où nous prenons notre envol et où nous touchons du doigt nos rêves. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et certains d'entre nous se retrouveront sûrement au bord du chemin tandis que d'autre emprunteront la route du succès, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'a aucune importance. On se fiche totalement de réussir ou pas. En tout cas, moi, je m'en fiche.

Jacob fronça les sourcils alors que des murmures se faisaient entendre dans l'assemblée.

– Il y a quelque jours encore, je ne pensais qu'à mes notes et à être le meilleur pour rendre mes parents fiers de moi. Mon rêve était d'être le major de la promo à tout prix. J'étais en compétition pour la première place avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis ma première année de collège, quelqu'un qui n'est plus là aujourd'hui pour recevoir son diplôme… Je me suis inscrit au club d'échec et au journal de l'école pendant que lui faisait du football avec ses amis, et quand il a eu des ennuis, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour lui passer devant au lieu de l'aider… J'étais tellement obsédé par mon envie d'être le meilleur que je n'ai même pas pris en compte sa souffrance… Maintenant, j'ai atteint mon objectif, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un petit bout de papier et ma satisfaction personnelle… Le pire, c'est que mes parents auraient sûrement été plus fiers de moi si j'avais été deuxième après avoir tendu la main à celui qui serait sûrement Major de la Promo à l'heure actuelle.

Jacob sentit un frisson le parcourir de part en part alors que Collin continuait son discours, en larmes.

– Il y a quelques jours encore, je pensais que les actions qu'on commettait n'avaient de répercussion que sur nous. Je n'avais pas conscience que ce que je faisais pouvait affecter d'autres personnes que moi et ma famille proche. Brady Fuller s'est décrit comme étant l'illustration même de l'effet papillon, et à en juger par l'impact que son suicide a eu sur chacun de nous, je pense qu'il avait raison. Je doute que là où il est, il ait vraiment conscience qu'il a fait bouger les choses, mais il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je ne mette en pratique ce qu'il m'a appris par son sacrifice… Aujourd'hui, je dédie mon titre de Major de Promotion à l'actuel second de l'année, qui ne pourra malheureusement pas vivre ses rêves, mais qui nous a tous fait ouvrir les yeux sur la nature humaine et ses travers. J'ai une pensée pour sa meilleure amie, actuellement à l'hôpital, et j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira bien mieux que nous tous, car elle le mérite aussi. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que l'on fasse une minute de silence en l'honneur de Brady Fuller et en soutien à Leah Clearwater, pour que personne ne les oublie avant de partir tous vers de nouveaux horizons.

– Quoi ? C'est une blague ? vociféra Sam. Vous voulez que je fasse une minute de silence pour des criminels ?

– Ces criminels ne le sont devenus que par ta faute, Uley, répondit froidement Collin en essuyant ses larmes.

– Ça n'en reste pas moins des criminels ! Il est hors de question que je laisse tout le monde les honorer comme s'ils étaient des vétérans de guerre alors qu'ils m'ont déshonoré, moi ! Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas leur trouver d'excuse, n'est-ce pas ? insista Sam en faisant signe aux rangs de se lever.

Jared, Paul, quelques membres de l'équipe de football et leur parents se joignirent à lui alors que la majorité des élèves restèrent assis.

– Uley ! rugit le proviseur. Asseyez-vous immédiatement !

– Je ne m'assiérai que quand ils admettront que Fuller n'avait rien d'un saint ! grogna Sam.

– C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Dans mon bureau, vous tous ! Pas de graduation ni de diplôme pour vous !

– Quoi ? s'épouvanta la mère de Sam. Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

– Je le peux et je le fais ! tonna le Proviseur. Allez, suivez-moi tous !

Après plusieurs minutes de protestations et de menaces proférées à l'encontre du proviseur, Sam et sa bande furent expulsés en bonne et due forme de la cérémonie.

– Et ceci, mes amis, prouve qu'il y a une justice en ce monde… déclara solennellement Collin, déclenchant l'hilarité de l'assemblée.

– Espérons que ça continuera de la même manière… soupira Jacob en songeant à Leah.

* * *

><p><em>Je me suis renseignée auprès d'une de mes connaissances qui vit aux Etats-Unis, et effectivement, dans une "High School", on peut refuser l'obtention d'un diplôme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remis en main propre pour mauvais comportement. La remise des diplômes n'étant qu'une cérémonie et ne valant pas toujours remise en main propre dans certains établissement, Sam, Paul, Jared et sa clique vont se retrouver sans diplômes à la fin de l'année !<em>

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu... Je remercie une nouvelle fois celles et ceux qui suivent l'histoire et encore plus celle qui mettent un petit mot pour donner leur avis... _

_Il y aura un petit bond dans le temps dans le prochain chapitre, et vous aurez des nouvelles de Leah, cette fois ! (désolée si je prends du temps pour la poster, je sais que beaucoup m'ont dit que la santé passe avant tout, mais ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir écrire tout ce que j'ai dans la tête...)_

_A très vite et encore merci !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour l'attente, mais la santé n'est toujours pas au beau fixe et le moral non plus... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre malgré tout... _

_Encore merci à vous pour vos messages d'encouragement et vos reviews touchantes... _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à très bientôt !_

_Leilani._

* * *

><p><em>Nous avons trop coutume de nous juger pendant nos moments d'abattement et de dépression.<em>

_[Robert Johnson]_

Depuis qu'elle était enfermée à la prison du comté de Clallam, Leah n'avait adressé la parole à personne, pas même à sa famille. Elle refusait de leur parler au téléphone et faisait automatiquement renvoyer tous les colis qu'ils lui envoyaient. Cela lui brisait le cœur de leur faire subir ça, mais elle se refusait à ce qu'ils la voient dans cet état-là. Persuadée qu'elle serait condamnée, elle voulait simplement qu'ils agissent comme si elle était morte.

Comme elle aurait souhaité l'être réellement…

Son monde s'était littéralement effondré lorsque sa mère lui avait appris la mort de Brady, deux mois auparavant, et elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un profond désespoir depuis. Elle se fichait de la peine qu'elle encourait ou de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle. Seul lui importait le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de sauver son meilleur ami de lui-même. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour le réconforter. Elle regrettait même de ne pas l'avoir laissé tuer Jacob Black quand il en avait eu l'occasion, mais se sentait immédiatement coupable de vouloir échanger la vie d'une personne contre celle de Brady.

Ce conflit intérieur la rendait encore plus malade.

Elle se redressa sur son lit et saisit l'une des rares lettres qu'elle avait accepté de garder afin de la relire une nouvelle fois.

_« Leah,_

_Je sais que tu me détestes et que tu me tiens pour responsable de la mort de Brady. Honnêtement, je te comprends parfaitement et j'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi de vivre sans lui. Je ne t'écris pas pour que tu me pardonnes, mais j'espère que tu liras cette lettre et que tu me permettras de m'expliquer en personne. Tes parents m'ont fait comprendre que tu refusais toute visite, même les leurs, mais il faut absolument que je te voie et que je te parle de vive voix. Au moins une fois avant que je ne quitte la Push. S'il te plaît._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience, et si tu refuses de me voir, tiens le coup, Lee. Pour ta famille, n'abandonne pas le combat. Nous, nous n'abandonnons pas l'espoir de pouvoir te sortir de là._

_Affectueusement,_

_Jacob. »_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait reçu ce courrier et elle hésitait toujours à y répondre. Elle craignait qu'en revoyant Jacob, elle ne puisse se retenir de lui dire des choses blessantes, mais l'idée de revoir une tête familière lui faisait vraiment envie. Prenant sur elle, elle prit le papier et le stylo que la direction de la prison lui avait fourni et commença à rédiger sa réponse.

* * *

><p>Deux mois.<p>

C'est le temps que Jacob avait passé sans pouvoir voir Leah. Non pas qu'elle aurait accepté de le voir, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure après qu'il soit venu lui rendre visite le lendemain de la remise de diplômes, dès qu'il avait su qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Elle avait croisé son regard une fois avant de lui ordonner de disparaitre et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à l'hôpital, et il n'oublierait jamais la haine et la douleur qu'il avait vu transparaître dans ces yeux marron si pleins de vie d'ordinaire. Jacob ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable ni aussi impuissant de toute son existence. Du moins jusque-là.

Alors qu'il se garait dans le parking des visiteurs de la prison à Port Angeles, le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait reçu la missive de Leah laissa place à une angoisse sans précédent. Il allait franchir les portes de la prison pour la première fois de son existence, et le fait qu'il soit obligé d'y aller pour voir Leah, même après avoir fait tout son possible pour qu'elle n'y passe pas une nuit, le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il arriva au parloir et s'assit à une table, jetant nerveusement des coups d'œil ici et là afin de ne pas stresser davantage, mais constata que tous ses efforts avaient été vains lorsqu'il entendit la grille séparant les prisonniers de leurs visiteurs s'ouvrir. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné avant de s'arrêter net et de se serrer violemment quand il aperçut Leah. Ou du moins, ce qu'il restait de la Leah qu'il connaissait.

Le visage de la jeune fille était méconnaissable. Elle avait considérablement maigri et ses traits tirés laissaient penser qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nuit convenable depuis bien longtemps, mais ce qui frappa le plus Jacob lorsqu'il la vit, ce fut la noirceur de son regard. L'étincelle de vie qui animait Leah avait complètement disparu, laissant l'impression d'avoir une coquille vide et sans âme en face de lui.

Elle s'assit de manière mécanique et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le faisant frémir au passage.

– Tu… as coupé tes cheveux… souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

– On m'a forcé à le faire. Il paraît qu'on peut s'étrangler avec ses cheveux s'ils sont trop longs… répondit-elle simplement.

Une violente douleur tenailla le cœur de Jacob. Même l'intonation de la voix de la jeune fille était différente.

– Ça te change… reprit-il, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet de sa visite correctement.

– Bon. Tu voulais me voir. Tu m'as vue. Tu peux aller rapporter à tes amis qu'ils ont réussi leur coup, murmura-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

– Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Leah… contredit Jacob.

– C'est vrai. Tu es là pour m'expliquer pour quelle raison tu as laissé mourir mon meilleur ami alors que je t'avais demandé de veiller sur lui…

Jacob flancha un instant avant de reprendre consistance.

– Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'il… Je n'ai pensé qu'à te sortir de là le plus vite possible…

– Je t'avais demandé de veiller sur lui, Jacob, insista sèchement Leah.

– Je sais, mais… T'avais perdu connaissance, et je… J'ai paniqué… Je n'ai repensé à Brady que lorsque mon père m'a appris que…

– Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir…

Jacob tressaillit en entendant le murmure de Leah et son cœur endolori se brisa devant le désespoir qui laçait chacun des mots sortant de la bouche de la fille qu'il aimait.

– Leah… Brady ne se serait jamais pardonné de t'avoir tuée… tenta-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

– Alors on serait ensemble… Comme avant…

– Est-ce que tu as pensé à tes parents ? A leur peine s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu penses que les parents de Brady auraient mieux supporté la mort de leur fils s'ils savaient qu'il était à l'origine de ta mort ? s'emporta Jacob.

– Regarde où je suis, Black ! cracha-t-elle, revenant soudain à son précédent état de colère. Ils ont été obligés de me mettre dans une cellule à part pour ne pas que je me fasse attaquer… Ici, c'est pire que la mort !

– On fait tout pour te sortir de là, Leah… On fait une collecte de fonds vendredi pour récolter de quoi te payer ta caution…

– Laissez tomber… le coupa-t-elle froidement. C'est pas avec des gâteaux et une petite kermesse que vous allez faire bouger les choses…

– Tu pourrais au moins accepter que tes parents se servent de l'argent qu'ils avaient mis de côté pour toi…

– Tu ne comprends rien ! s'énerva-t-elle. Que je sois enfermée ou libre, je suis condamnée de toutes manières. Autant que cet argent serve à quelqu'un qui en aurait encore l'utilité. Seth peut encore faire de grandes études, lui…

– Tu le pourras aussi, quand tu seras innocentée…

– Mais dans quel monde exactement vis-tu, Jacob ? pouffa-t-elle, incrédule. T'es vraiment convaincu qu'après tout ça, ils vont m'acquitter ?

Jacob hésita avant d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas comment Leah réagirait.

– Sors-toi la tête de ton derrière deux secondes, vieux ! On n'est pas dans le monde de Charlotte aux Fraises ! Je te signale qu'on est venu me chercher à l'hôpital, qu'on m'a menotté devant mes parents et emmenée direct ici alors que j'étais en convalescence !

– Je sais tout ça… Mais je t'assure qu'on a de fortes chances de gagner le procès…

– On ? T'es avocat, maintenant ? Tu bosses avec mon commis d'office ? railla la jeune fille.

– Avec Embry et Quil, on a décidé de témoigner en ta faveur, et on n'est pas les seuls… Emily, Kim…

– Super, avec vos témoignages, je suis sûre d'en prendre pour perpète… soupira lourdement Leah.

– Collin aussi va témoigner, si ça peut te rassurer…

– Littlesea ? Manquait plus que lui ! ricana-t-elle amèrement. Autant leur passer en boucle les images de la prise d'otage et plaider coupable… De toute façon, je le suis, alors à quoi bon faire semblant…

– Il ne faut pas baisser les bras maintenant, Lee… souffla Jacob en tentant de lui prendre la main.

– Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher ou de m'appeler de cette manière ! rugit Leah en se levant, folle de rage. Il n'y a que mes proches qui m'appellent Lee, et tu n'es PAS l'un d'entre eux !

Jacob eut l'impression qu'elle lui avait poignardé le cœur avec un couteau chauffé à blanc, mais il comprenait qu'elle ne le considère pas comme une personne de confiance, après ce qui s'était passé et la manière dont il les avait laissé tomber auparavant.

– Que les choses soient claires une fois pour toutes, Black. Je ne veux pas de ton aide, ni de celle des autres bras cassés qui te servent d'amis. Si tu penses que tu obtiendras ta rédemption en me sortant d'ici, tu t'es trompé sur toute la ligne. Je préfère croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de mes jours plutôt que d'accepter de te devoir quelque chose.

– Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur, Leah, mais je t'assure que je ne fais pas ça en attendant quelque chose en retour…

– Non, évidemment. Tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes et que tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer… ironisa-t-elle. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me laisserais tranquille au lieu de t'imposer dans ma vie comme ça ! Tu ne penses pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ?

Jacob sursauta et baissa la tête, envahi par une profonde tristesse.

– Je veux juste t'aider, Leah… souffla-t-il.

– Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? Va à Berkeley et fais quelque chose de ta vie… Tant que tu le peux encore…

A ces mots, elle se leva et fit signe au gardien de la ramener dans sa cellule.

– Est-ce que je pourrais au moins t'écrire ? demanda Jacob, affolé à l'idée de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles.

– Te fatigue pas, je ne répondrai pas. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde…

– Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Leah ! s'époumona-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner. Pas cette fois. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je témoignerai pour toi.

Leah s'arrêta net et Jacob y vit l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

– C'est normal d'avoir peur de ce que l'avenir te réserve… Surtout quand on se retrouve dans ta situation… Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner… Ta famille a besoin de toi, ton petit frère est perdu sans toi… Alors si tu ne veux pas te battre pour toi, fais-le au moins pour eux… Et si tu n'y arrives pas, je m'en chargerai à ta place. Que tu le croies ou non, j'ai appris de mes erreurs et je reste motivé pour te sortir de là… Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu t'es rendue compte que tu étais grièvement blessée ?

Leah ne broncha pas, attendant la suite du discours de Jacob, le cœur serré.

– Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas mourir… reprit-il, la gorge nouée. J'ai promis que tu t'en sortirais, alors il est hors de question que je te laisse sombrer maintenant. Tu vas vivre, Leah, et tu vas le faire bien. Même si je dois y laisser ma santé pour que tu puisses y arriver…

La jeune fille voulut se retourner, bouleversée par la détermination qui se dégageait des propos de Jacob, mais l'idée de se retrouver condamnée malgré tout l'en dissuada. Elle refusait d'espérer une possible libération, sachant à quel point elle avait été déçue par la justice auparavant. Elle retourna à sa cellule sans se retourner et s'allongea sur son lit en rêvant d'un monde complètement différent. Un monde où elle serait libre, où Brady serait encore en vie et où elle n'aurait pas l'impression de le trahir à chaque fois que son cœur manquait un battement à cause de Jacob Black.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitres, et vous avez sûrement dû oublier cette histoire. J'espère en tout cas que ce n'est pas le cas, car je viens officiellement de la terminer !_

_J'ai réécrit ce chapitre une bonne dizaine de fois. Il était important pour moi, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de l'avant-dernier, et aucune des versions ne me convenaient au final. Et puis, avec l'aide de mes précieuses Betas, j'ai enfin fini par voir la lumière au bout du tunnel (après avoir versé bien des larmes en écrivant, quand même...) , si bien que j'ai enchaîné l'écriture des deux chapitres à la suite !_

_J'espère que la suite et la fin de cette histoire vous plaira et vous touchera autant qu'elle m'a touché. En attendant de lire vos avis, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>La culpabilité est un sentiment irrationnel, le sentiment d'être responsable de tout le mal du monde.<em>

_[Antonio Tabucchi ]_

Le procès de Leah Clearwater était un évènement pour la tribu Quileute, entre autres. Cela faisait six mois que tout le monde attendait avec impatience de connaître les motivations de la jeune fille et la vérité sur ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là dans cette salle de classe.

Leah ignorait à quel point la Push avait changé depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée. Sam et sa bande avaient fait une véritable propagande pour saper les déclarations de Jacob et des siens, surtout depuis que ces derniers étaient partis faire leurs études en Californie, si bien que deux groupes s'étaient clairement dessinés, l'un en soutien à Leah, mené par sa famille et Billy Black, l'autre souhaitant des représailles extrêmes à son encontre.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à l'issue du procès. Ils avaient des preuves en béton contre elle, et elle n'en voudrait absolument pas au jury de la condamner pour ce qui s'était produit. Elle-même se condamnerait d'office, si elle le pouvait. Elle avait d'ailleurs demandé à son commis d'office de plaider coupable, ce à quoi l'avocat lui avait répondu qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse croupir en prison pour qu'une ordure telle que Sam Uley puisse s'en sortir.

Elle suspectait Jacob d'avoir parlé à son avocat et d'avoir expliqué les faits à ce dernier, car elle s'était bien gardé de raconter ce qui s'était produit à qui que ce soit.

Depuis la visite de son ancien ami, elle avait cependant fait un effort et avait écrit une lettre à sa famille, leur assurant qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle était touchée par les efforts qu'ils faisaient mais qu'ils devaient avant tout penser à l'avenir de Seth car le sien était déjà bien compromis. Elle avait aussi fait passer le message à son frère qu'il ne devait surtout pas changer après ce qui s'était produit, car elle ne s'en voudrait encore plus d'avoir gâché ses chances de le voir réaliser ses rêves à cause du soutien qu'il lui apporterait. Elle ignorait s'il avait suivi ses conseils, et c'était l'une des choses qui la torturaient le plus durant les nuits sans sommeil qu'elle passait dans sa cellule.

Bien trop de choses se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme à l'heure où elle franchissait les portes du tribunal. Elle craignait de voir les gens qu'elle savait avoir déçu et de devoir subir le jugement d'autres qui ne connaissait pas son histoire ni celle de Brady et qui ne voyaient en elle que le monstre qui avait aidé à torturer un pauvre innocent – honnêtement, elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir à qualifier Sam Uley d'innocent un jour, compte tenu de la personnalité de ce dernier. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était de devoir affronter les parents de Brady. Elle les aimait probablement autant que les siens, vu le temps qu'elle passait chez eux et l'affection débordante qu'ils lui témoignaient, et elle ignorait comment elle pourrait les affronter en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas pu protéger leur fils comme elle l'aurait dû.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle dût s'asseoir devant sa famille. Elle les avait repéré avant même d'arriver à leur niveau, au premier rang, assis aux côtés des Fuller et avait vu l'effroi dans leur regards lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu. Elle devait encore avoir maigri, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'ils avaient dû lui poser une sonde pour la nourrir de force. Elle mourrait d'envie de se retourner et de tomber dans les bras de son père, de caresser le visage de sa mère et de rassurer son petit frère, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne souhaitait pas les accabler davantage en leur montrant à quel point elle avait eu besoin d'eux les quatre mois précédents.

– La prison te réussit, Leah… railla une voix qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre à nouveau.

Tous les évènements négatifs des années qu'elle avait passé au lycée lui revinrent en mémoire alors que son regard se posait sur la cause de tous ses malheurs. Une partie d'elle espérait que la prise d'otage aurait quand même servi à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de Sam Uley, mais à en juger par l'air satisfait qu'il arborait fièrement, il n'en était rien.

Une vague de colère intense submergea alors la jeune fille. Sa haine contre le monde entier et surtout contre la justice reprit le dessus tandis que le sourire de Sam s'élargissait. Elle se leva brusquement et lui cracha au visage.

– Un jour, tu auras ce que tu mérites, Uley, grogna-t-elle pendant qu'il s'essuyait le visage. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais je te jure que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis…

– Regarde où tu en es, LeeLee. Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer. Tu vas passer ta vie en prison, ma belle ! La justice est de mon côté !

Leah aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer le sourire narquois de Sam à cet instant. Elle songea à Brady et à tout ce qu'ils avaient subi par la faute de son ex petit-ami, et en vint même à regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé se vider de son sang.

La voix de son père la ramena sur Terre, lui donnant assez de forces pour résister à l'envie d'aggraver son cas en égorgeant Sam. L'envie de se retourner se fit de nouveau plus pressante, mais elle parvint à en faire abstraction et s'assit, la gorge nouée, avant qu'une nouvelle pensée ne noie son esprit dans un océan de confusion.

_Jacob avait juré qu'il viendrait…_

Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit tandis qu'elle se tournait enfin vers l'assemblée, guettant avec affolement le moindre signe de son ancien ami.

Où était-il ? Avait-il décidé de rester vivre sa vie à Berkeley, comme elle le lui avait répété ? Peut-être s'était-il lassé de son silence face à ses lettres qui tentaient de lui redonner du baume au cœur ? Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ? L'avait-il oubliée ?

Etrangement, l'idée qu'il ait failli à sa promesse tenaillait le cœur de la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle ferma les yeux, sentant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à défaillir.

– Calme-toi, ma chérie, murmura tendrement sa mère, qui s'était déplacée sans que Leah ne s'en rende compte, avant de lui caresser le bras. Jacob est à l'extérieur, sur le banc des témoins… Il ne va pas tarder…

Leah rouvrit instantanément les yeux, soulagée et honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Elle se trouvait bête d'avoir montré son intérêt pour le jeune homme de manière aussi flagrante. Ses remords reprirent aussitôt le dessus lorsque son regard croisa celui embué de Beth Fuller et elle détourna rapidement la tête, en colère contre elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle penser à Jacob alors qu'il était en partie responsable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Terriblement mal à l'aise, elle se replia sur elle-même à mesure que le procès avançait. Elle ne jeta pas un regard aux témoins venus plaider sa cause auprès des jurés. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, de toute manière. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un jour été proche d'Emily Young, de Kim Cornweller et de Collin Littlesea. En réalité, elle ignorait même pourquoi ils tenaient tant à témoigner en sa faveur. Après tout, s'ils avaient voulu que les choses soient différentes, ils ne seraient pas rentrés dans le jeu de Sam Uley.

Emily avait avoué avoir propagé des rumeurs sur Leah à la demande de son ex petit copain. Elle expliqua comment elle avait plus d'une fois caché ou couvert de mélasse les affaires de sport de la pauvre jeune fille. Comment elles l'avaient empêché de s'inscrire dans diverses activités extrascolaires en menaçant de les boycotter.

Et plus Emily détaillait les faits, plus Leah s'enfonçait dans son mutisme. Elle revivait ces jours des torture mentale et les regrettait presque à cet instants, car l présence de Brady occultait tout ce que les autres avaient pu lui faire auparavant.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'accusée lorsqu'elle entendit vaguement Collin parler de la prise d'otage et assurer qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce que Brady avait prévu. Aurait-elle réellement pu éviter cette tragédie en agissant différemment ce jour-là ? Si elle avait été informée des intentions de son meilleur ami ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, et cela la minait d'autant plus qu'il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière.

Soudain, son cœur se comprima violemment dans sa poitrine, et la voix qui résonnait dans tout le tribunal la força à relever la tête. Elle crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle était en plein rêve. Les sanglots de la mère de Brady derrière elle lui confirma que ce n'en était pas un.

Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien le moment qui passait sur l'écran du vidéoprojecteur. Combien de fois l'avait-elle revécut, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans la chambre aseptisée de l'hôpital de Forks ? Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était produit après sa blessure, mais elle n'oublierait jamais les regards désespérés de Brady et de Jacob lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle avait été touchée.

Elle n'avait pas eu conscience du fait qu'elle n'avait pas correctement éteint la caméra à chaque fois que Brady le lui avait demandé. Elle avait toujours été nulle avec tout ce qui était technique, u point qu'elle savait lire les SMS, mais qu'elle ne savait toujours pas y répondre.

Elle sursauta en entendant la détonation et eut l'impression que son corps réagissait à ce bruit alors que la douleur qui l'empêchait bien souvent de dormir se réveillait au niveau de son coccyx. Elle entendit l'affolement de Jacob et son empressement à la garder en vie lui réchauffa légèrement le cœur.

Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qui suivit le départ de Jacob de la pièce. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le visage défait de son meilleur ami alors qu'il croyait qu'il avait fauché sa vie. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut ramasser l'arme couverte de sang, elle se leva d'un bond et les supplia d'arrêter la vidéo. Par respect pour la famille de Brady, mais surtout pour sa santé mentale. Les supplications de Beth Fuller se joignirent à celle de la jeune fille, faisant alors le juge céder et ordonner que l'on arrête la bande.  
>Le clerc ne put cependant pas empêcher Leah d'entendre les derniers mots de Brady, qui la crucifièrent littéralement.<p>

_Je viens te rejoindre, LeeLee… _

Sa culpabilité l'oppressa au point qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

Brady en avait fini avec sa vie car il pensait retrouver Leah.

Il avait volontairement appuyé sur la détente en espérant revoir sa meilleure amie, et elle, elle était encore en vie.

Elle se demanda même si elle ne retenait pas volontairement son souffle pour souffrir davantage, car si elle avait pu mettre fin à ses jours à cet instant, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

L'audience fut suspendue et elle fut ramenée à sa cellule, mais elle n'en avait cure. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle. Le mince espoir de sortir et de retrouver un semblant de vie normal avait disparu, noyé sous le flot de douleur que son cœur relâchait constamment à chacun de ses battements. Les mots de Brady et l'expression de son visage la hantaient, la faisant sombrer de nouveau dans l'agonie.

...

– Visite, Clearwater ! tonna l'un des gardiens en ouvrant sa cellule.

Leah ne protesta pas et se laissa emmener, n'ayant pas le courage de protester. Elle le regretta cependant lorsqu'elle aperçut devant elle la dernière personne à qui elle aurait voulu parler compte tenu de son état d'esprit.

– S'il te plait, Leah, ne t'en va pas…

Leah hésita un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir, en évitant soigneusement le regard implorant du miroir de ses démons intérieurs.

– Ca fait huit mois, Leah. Huit mois que j'attends de pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là… D'essayer de voir ce qui a pu se passer dans vos têtes pour arriver à cette situation… Et j'apprends aujourd'hui que tu refuses purement et simplement de témoigner ? Pourquoi ?

Leah se mit à jouer avec ses mains, incapable de répondre à cette simple question. Elle, qui revivait sans cesse ce jour maudit dans sa cellule, se refusait à en parler à haute voix. Les spécialistes qui avaient eu à dresser son profil psychologique avaient expliqué ce fait par le traumatisme subi à son réveil et sa peur d'affronter et d'accepter la mort de son meilleur ami.

– Est-ce que tu peux au moins me l'expliquer à moi ? Je… J'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre, Leah…

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra violemment et elle secoua la tête tout en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait pourtant tant à lui dire…

– Je sais que tout cela est difficile pour toi, ma chérie… Et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander d'aller contre tes convictions, vu l'endroit où tu te trouves depuis tout ce temps, mais… Tu étais sa meilleure amie. Personne ne connaissait Brady mieux que toi, pas même moi. J'ai passé huit mois à entendre que mon fils était un monstre, une abomination, et qu'il était mieux mort… Je voudrais connaître ton opinion, parce que c'est celle qui compte le plus pour moi.

Leah frémit en sentant la main de Beth Fuller sur son épaule, et se recroquevilla davantage sur sa chaise, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance entre elles.

– Je ne sais plus qui croire. Je refuse de croire que mon petit garçon était un horrible tortionnaire sans cœur. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire qu'il avait ses raisons d'agir comme il l'a fait. J'aimerais pouvoir essayer de me mettre à sa place, et il n'y a qu'en entendant ce que vous viviez au quotidien que j'arriverai à trouver la paix. Je t'en supplie, Leah. Je te le demande pour mon fils, pour Brady, pour sa mémoire…

– Ce… C'est trop dur, Beth… souffla finalement Leah, le cœur en miettes.

– Je comprends… Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé ça après tout ce que tu as déjà traversé.

– Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée… Je… Je n'ai pas pu… Il… Il est mort et c'est… sanglota Leah.

– Je sais ce que tu penses, mais c'est faux. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort.

Le torrent de larmes de la jeune fille redoubla d'intensité à ces mots. Malgré la sincérité qui se dégageait des propos de Beth, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, surtout avec les images qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt.

– Je sais aussi ce que tu ressens, reprit Beth. Tu te dis que tu aurais peut-être pu éviter ça, si tu avais été plus attentive, si tu avais agi autrement avec lui.

Leah releva la tête, surprise.

– Co-Comment vous savez… balbutia-t-elle, déboussolée.

– Parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressens, moi aussi, répondit tristement Beth. Nous aimions toutes les deux Brady du plus profond de notre cœur, et quelque part, on se sentira toujours responsable de ce qui s'est produit, mais j'ai pu me faire aider et en parler m'a fait réaliser que je j'ignorais totalement ce par quoi on fils était passé. Toi, tu le sais, tu l'as vécu, alors j'imagine que ça doit être encore plus dur pour toi, mais il ne faut pas te renfermer sur toi et te laisser ronger par la culpabilité.

– C'est facile à dire…

– Oui, j'en ai conscience. Mais tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi, Leah. Tu n'es pas la seule que tu punis en gardant le silence… Penses-y…

A ces mots, la mère de Brady se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Leah, achevant cette dernière par ce geste de réconfort qu'elle n'estimait pas mériter. Son cœur se réchauffa néanmoins quand elle réalisa que Beth Fuller l'aimait toujours, du moins assez pour ne pas lui en vouloir.

En rentrant dans sa cellule, Leah se mit à réfléchir à sa conversation avec la mère de son meilleur ami. Elle avait conscience que la lutte intérieure qu'elle menait pour garder un minimum de lucidité était perdu d'avance, tant sa culpabilité grandissante la submergeait. En repensant à sa famille et à la réaction qu'ils avaient eu en la voyant, elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait effectivement pas la seule affectée si elle sombrait à cet instant. Ses parents et son petit frère avaient déjà assez souffert par sa faute pour qu'elle en rajoute avec son état mental défectueux.

Elle devait se refaire, pour eux. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle, il lui fallait au moins essayer de se battre, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas leur faire de peine.

En récupérant son bloc-notes et son stylo, elle se promit de tout faire pour que sa mère n'ait pas à se demander un jour ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour que sa fille ne soit plus de ce monde. Elle ne choisirait pas la solution de Brady, bien que celle-ci la tenterait encore sûrement durant les jours à venir.

_« A celui qui lira ce message, si jamais je décide de le faire lire un jour…_

_Mon nom est Leah Clearwater, j'ai 18 ans, et à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques mots, je suis en prison parce que j'ai soutenu mon meilleur ami du mieux que j'ai pu… »_

A mesure que les mots se formaient presque d'eux même sur le papier, Leah se sentait de plus en plus légère, et lorsqu'elle eut fini de confier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant et après la mort de Brady, elle mit son récit dans une enveloppe et continua à écrire.

Une promesse à ses parents.

Une lettre d'excuse et de remerciement destinée à la mère de Brady.

Et une lettre à Jacob Black.


	15. Chapter 15

_Les souvenirs sont nos forces. Quand la nuit essaie de revenir, il faut allumer les grandes dates, comme on allume des flambeaux._

_[Victor Hugo]_

Jacob resta un moment dans sa voiture garée sur le parking du lycée de la Réserve, le cœur serré. Il n'était pas revenu à cet endroit depuis sa remise de diplômes et ne serait probablement pas revenu si ce n'était pas pour cette occasion.

Il se demandait toujours s'il avait bien fait de venir, d'ailleurs.

Collin Littlesea, désormais adjoint du Proviseur du lycée, lui avait envoyé une invitation à assister à la journée de lutte contre les brimades à l'école qui avait lieu tous les ans depuis qu'il était en poste à la Réserve.

Jacob n'y aurait pas prêté attention si le jour choisi par Collin cette année-là ne correspondait pas au dixième anniversaire de la mort de Brady Fuller. Non pas parce qu'il était insensible à ce sujet qui l'avait profondément marqué dans sa jeunesse, mais plutôt parce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier cette période de sa vie dont il n'était pas fier et qui lui avait fait perdre bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer.

Il s'était donc décidé à y aller, mais lorsqu'il dût faire face au bâtiment qui abritait tant de souvenirs douloureux, il eut envie de faire demi-tour.

– Jake ? Jacob Black ? C'est bien toi ?

Jacob tressaillit et fronça les sourcils en détaillant la femme qui frappait à sa vitre.

– Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Emily Young !

Le jeune homme hoqueta et se confondit en excuses.

– Bien sûr ! Emily ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu sais, avec la fatigue de la route, plus celle du voyage… mentit-il.

– Bah, te fatigue pas, je sais bien que j'ai pris quelque kilos…

Quelques kilos ? Le mot était faible. Emily Young n'avait plus rien de la pompom girl svelte et attirante qu'elle était dix années plus tôt. L'arrêt total de sport associé aux cinq grossesses qu'elle avait vécu l'avaient définitivement transformée. Jacob secoua la tête et écouta de nouveau Emily.

– Et toi, alors ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais en Californie avec Leah…

Le cœur de Jacob se serra violemment à la mention de la jeune femme. Ils avaient essayé de se donner une chance, quelques temps après sa sortie de prison, mais leur relation s'était terminée au bout d'un an et demi d'efforts et de déchirements. Il avait espéré, après la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé dans laquelle elle admettait avoir des sentiments pour lui malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, que la vie californienne parviendrait à faire oublier à Leah toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu. Mais le souvenir de Brady planait sur leur couple et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Jacob n'était pas parvenu à lui ôter la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle était partie en lui promettant dans une lettre qu'elle reviendrait une fois qu'elle serait prête, et il cessa d'attendre son retour lorsqu'il revint à la Push et qu'il découvrit que même sa famille n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle.

– Non. J'habite à Albuquerque depuis quatre ans, maintenant.

– Wow ! Le Texas !

– Le Nouveau Mexique… rectifia-t-il en se retenant pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

– Désolée… La géographie et moi… gloussa Emily avant de poursuivre. C'est bien que tu sois venu pour la commémoration. C'est important qu'on puisse témoigner de ce qui s'est passé, tu sais, pour que ça ne se reproduise plus… En tout cas, pas ici…

– Oui, c'est vrai… souffla tristement Jacob.

– Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Jake ! Passe à la maison avant de repartir, ok ?

Emily ne laissa même pas le temps à Jacob de répondre et partit en hélant Kim, qui n'avait pas non plus été gâtée par les années écoulées.

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que le karma pouvait se manifester sous des formes bien différentes.

Aucun des membres de la « Meute » ne pouvait affirmer haut et fort qu'ils étaient heureux depuis ces dix dernières années.

Comme Jacob l'avait prédit, Sam avait porté plainte contre Paul et Jared pour complicité de viol, une fois le procès contre Leah terminé. Cette dernière ayant été reconnue coupable – mais relâchée tout de même à la demande des jurés, qui avaient estimé qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert pour rajouter une peine de prison supplémentaire – Sam savait donc qu'il avait la justice de son côté et ne s'était pas gêné pour faire payer à ses deux anciens meilleurs amis le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas conduits en tant que tel pour lui éviter de souffrir. Jared et Paul ont été acquittés, et quelques jours plus tard, des images du déshonneur de Sam ont miraculeusement apparu sur des sites pornographiques extrêmes. Sam avait été tellement horrifié qu'il en avait fait un accident vasculaire, et la dernière fois que Jacob avait eu son père au téléphone, il lui avait appris que la mère de Sam avait enfin accepté de placer ce dernier dans un centre spécialisé. Quant à Paul et Jared, l'un était tombé dans l'alcool et avait été retrouvé mort d'une overdose à First Beach, et l'autre avait complètement disparu de la circulation.

Quil et Embry avaient eu plus de chance, mais n'en étaient pas pour autant sortis d'affaire. Ils avaient tous les deux réussi à ouvrir un garage ensemble à la fin de leurs études, mais Quil désespérait de trouver le grand amour, et Embry avait eu un accident avec une machine-outil quelques années plus tôt qui l'avait privé de l'usage d'une de ses mains.

Et Jacob, lui, n'arrivait pas à oublier Leah. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il pense à elle, à ce qu'elle pouvait devenir. Il n'avait pas oublié les penchants suicidaires de la jeune femme et craignait qu'elle n'ait fini par céder à ces pulsions.

– Jake, enfin te voilà ! On t'attendait pour commencer la cérémonie ! s'écria Collin en venant le rejoindre. J'espère que tu as préparé ton discours !

– Mon… Mon discours ? balbutia Jacob, perdu.

– Oui ! C'était écrit sur l'invitation que tous les anciens élèves qui acceptaient d'être présents se devaient de faire un discours !

– Je… Je n'ai rien préparé… avoua Jacob, livide.

Collin s'arrêta et le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

– Je suis désolé, Littlesea, je n'avais pas compris… s'excusa une nouvelle fois Jacob.

– C'est pas grave. Tu passeras en dernier, ça te donnera le temps d'improviser, décréta Collin avant de reprendre la route.

Une vague de panique submergea soudain Jacob, qui se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter à une foule d'élèves au sujet de brimades à l'école. Son angoisse augmenta lorsqu'il entendit les discours de Collin et de Kim, tous deux excellents orateurs. Son cœur se serra vivement quand Beth Fuller prit la parole au nom des parents d'enfants victimes de brimades. La force et la conviction avec laquelle elle demandait à tous de ne pas prendre ces histoires à la légère donnèrent à Jacob l'inspiration qu'il lui manquait jusqu'alors.

...

A la fin de l'intervention de la mère de Brady, il fut appelé à la tribune et s'y dirigea maladroitement.

– Hum… Certains d'entre vous me connaissent, au moins de nom. Je suis Jacob Black et… J'avoue que je suis totalement pris de cours. Je pensais juste assister à une commémoration et là, je dois… Parler… Dire quelque chose… Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé…

Il se racla la gorge et reprit, de plus en plus nerveux.

– Je n'ai pas été victime de brimades, comme Brady. J'étais plutôt dans le camp de ceux qui laissaient faire. J'avais peur de me manifester, de signaler ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la même situation que lui… J'ai été lâche, je le reconnais, et c'est quelque chose que moi et que beaucoup d'autres regretterons toute notre vie…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, mal à l'aise devant ce silence de mort qui régnait et tous les regards qui semblaient dévorer ses paroles.

– J'ai… J'ai réalisé trop tard la portée de mes actions, et bien que je m'en veuille énormément, je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que Brady Fuller a vécu. Par contre, j'ai vécu avec quelqu'un qui savait exactement par quoi il était passé, et cette personne a laissé un témoignage qui, j'en suis sûr, vous fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de traiter une personne différemment. Je marche toujours avec ce témoignage sur moi, pour de mauvaises raisons, mais je crois que cela pourra m'être utile aujourd'hui.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et récupéra une enveloppe abîmée, de laquelle il sortit quelques feuilles elles aussi usées par une lecture répétée.

_« A celui qui lira ce message, si jamais je décide de le faire lire un jour…_

_Mon nom est Leah Clearwater, j'ai 18 ans, et à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques mots, je suis en prison parce que j'ai soutenu mon meilleur ami du mieux que j'ai pu, jusqu'aux limites du tolérable et même au-delà._

_J'ai été là au moment où il a exprimé sa souffrance de la seule manière qu'il estimait possible. Même si au regard des autres et de la loi, son action était totalement condamnable, et même s'il n'a pas réussi à obtenir la paix qu'il espérait désespérément retrouver après son acte, je ne peux pas me permettre de juger ce qu'il a fait. Simplement parce que je ne suis pas certaine que je n'en aurais pas fait autant si j'avais été à sa place._

_J'ai grandi avec Brady Fuller et je n'ai jamais connu de personne aussi adorable que lui en 18 ans d'existence. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'un jour, il aurait pu péter un câble. C'était un éternel optimiste, qui cherchait du bon en toute chose et qui croyait que l'être humain était influençable, mais profondément bon. Tout comme moi, à une époque._

_Il m'a fallu trois mois de brimades pour changer d'opinion à ce sujet, et beaucoup plus longtemps à Brady avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il subissait n'était pas de sa faute, mais de celle d'un seul garçon qui n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il soit différent des autres et de la lâcheté de tous ceux qui suivaient la hiérarchie établie par la vie au lycée. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a explosé comme il l'a fait. Plus les années passaient et plus il se faisait des illusions sur ces gens qu'il continuait d'aimer malgré tout et qui ne lui faisaient que du mal, consciemment ou non._

_Après la découverte de l'homosexualité de Brady pendant les vacances scolaire de fin de collège, Sam Uley a décrété qu'il allait faire de sa vie un enfer. J'ai assisté aux premières humiliations de mon meilleur ami à notre entrée au lycée sans trop savoir pourquoi nos amis d'enfance l'évitaient comme la peste et refusaient qu'il vienne s'asseoir à notre table pour manger, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire les années précédentes. Je trouvais ça bizarre, mais Brad m'avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe et que tout s'arrangerait une fois que les autres se seraient rendu compte qu'il était toujours le même._

_Malheureusement, ça n'a fait qu'empirer, au point que Sam me demande de choisir deux semaines après la rentrée dans quel « camp » j'allais être et qu'il me fasse bien comprendre que si je choisissais de continuer à parler avec la « tapette », il me ferait une réputation digne des plus grandes prostituées de l'histoire et que je devrais me contenter d'aller manger avec les losers. Alors j'ai fait mon choix, et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant, je ne le regrette pas._

_Quand on est jeune, on a l'impression que notre vie va s'écrouler si on n'est pas accepté socialement. Pour avoir vécu les deux cas, je sais que c'est dur, mais ce n'est pas insurmontable quand on a quelqu'un pour partager ses états d'âme. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que la vie de Brady aurait été s'il avait dû subir cela tout seul._

_Si vous vous demandez si quelqu'un est vraiment votre ami, rappelez-vous ceci : un véritable ami ne vous demandera JAMAIS de choisir entre lui et d'autres, même s'ils n'ont pas les mêmes opinions. Un ami sincère n'ira jamais vous menacer si vous faites quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas, il vous en parlera mais vous acceptera avec vos qualités et vos défauts._

_Et surtout, un ami sincère ne vous tournera jamais le dos si vous êtes en position de faiblesse._

_Brady était de cette trempe, et il valait bien plus pour moi toutes les mauvaises réputations et tous les mauvais coups du monde. _

_Nous avons tout supporté ensemble. Nous nous sommes soutenus lorsque Brady s'est fait éjecter de l'équipe de football sous prétexte que Sam était le meilleur joueur et qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec un homosexuel dans l'équipe. Quand j'ai été forcée de quitter le groupe de danse et le journal du lycée, parce que mes articles étaient bien trop engagés et dévalorisants pour notre équipe de foot. Quand la direction du lycée et les autorités locales ont refusé les plaintes de nos parents parce qu'ils estimaient qu'il s'agissait juste de « querelles d'adolescents ». Et pendant ce temps-là, j'essayais de m'accrocher et de remonter le moral de Brady en le persuadant qu'une fois le lycée terminé, plus jamais nous n'aurions à subir ce genre d'humiliation, alors que de mon côté, je n'en pouvais plus de les voir s'acharner sur ce pauvre gars qui n'avait rien demandé à personne._

_Nous avions droit à des réflexions tous les jours de la part de certains élèves et même de quelques professeurs, si bien qu'à un moment, je me suis mise à me méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Brady et moi nous réfugions soit chez lui, soit chez moi, et on n'en sortait que pour aller au lycée. Là-bas, on comptait les minutes qui nous séparaient de notre retour chez nous, et on prenait exprès les mêmes cours pour éviter d'être seuls avec ceux qui nous harcelaient moralement. J'étais toujours sur mes gardes, à redouter que les violences morales ne se transforment un jour en violence physique. Même si nous n'avions pas besoin de se faire tabasser pour nous faire sentir que nous n'étions pas à notre place. Les gens n'ont pas conscience que les mots sont aussi puissants qu'une volée de coups. Pourtant, lorsqu'on rentre chez soi et que l'on pleure après une journée à n'entendre que des mots, avec l'envie de se crever les oreilles et les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter tout ça, en se disant qu'on aurait même préféré se faire lyncher à coup de pierres plutôt que de s'entendre dire à plusieurs reprises qu'on n'était pas assez bons pour faire partie de la société, on ne peut que se dire que c'est le cas.»_

Les hoquets des personnes du premier rang firent prendre conscience à Jacob qu'aucun des « adultes » de l'époque n'avait eu vent de ce qui s'était réellement produit durant cette période. Ils se doutaient bien que la réalité de Brady et Leah serait dure à encaisser, mais ils n'y étaient pas préparés à y faire face de manière aussi brutale.

_« Mes parents commençaient à s'inquiéter parce que ma personnalité avait radicalement changé. En l'espace de trois ans, j'étais passé d'une fille pleine de vie et sociable à une sorte de chien de garde, prêt à tout pour que son meilleur ami ne soit pas embêté. Je me rendais compte que j'étais différente, mais personne ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. Même le psy que mes parents m'avaient fait voir leur avait expliqué que ce qu'il me fallait, c'était m'éloigner de ceux qui me persécutaient. Malheureusement, ni mes parents, ni ceux de Brady n'avaient les moyens de déménager, alors o prenait notre mal en patience comme on pouvait. On faisait des projets, on rêvait d'une vie loin de la Push et dans laquelle on ferait de grandes choses, à tel point que lorsqu'on reviendrait à la Push, on pourrait montrer à ceux qui pensaient nous démolir qu'on avait bien mieux réussi qu'eux._

_On rêvait d'Ivy League, mais on n'avait été accepté qu'à l'université de Washington. Le manque d'activité extra-scolaire et les appréciations moyennes de nos professeurs compte tenu de notre « comportement antisocial » ne nous a pas été bénéfique. Brady avait été anéanti lorsqu'il avait été refusé à Berkeley, même s'il n'a jamais voulu montrer à ses parents à quel point il tenait à aller dans cette université de peur qu'ils ne soient déçus, eux aussi. Moi, je m'en fichais, je voulais juste l'emmener loin de la Push. »_

Le cœur de Jacob se serra, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à ce passage, alors que des souvenirs de la réaction violente de Brady à l'annonce de son admission à Berkeley lui revenaient en mémoire. Jamais Jacob n'avait eu autant honte de lui que lorsqu'il avait lu ces mots pour la première fois, et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami lui avait plus d'une fois fait songer qu'il méritait bien pire que ce qu'il vivait actuellement.

Il secoua la tête et reprit la lecture à haute voix de la lettre de Leah.

_« On était si près de s'en sortir… Si près de quitter le lycée et d'oublier ces horribles années de torture mentale. Et puis, il y a eu l'agression. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase déjà à ras bord dans le cerveau de mon meilleur ami. J'en ai voulu au monde entier. A tout ceux qui n'ont pas mesuré à quel point la situation était grave et à ceux qui n'ont fit que l'empirer par leur inaction. Ce sont eux les responsable de la tragédie qui s'est passé et non pas Brady. Lui, il n'a fait que régler le problème de la seule manière radicale à laquelle il avait pensé. Œil pour œil. Je sais, ça a l'air dégueulasse écrit comme ça, mais encore une fois, je suis mal placée pour juger ce qu'il a fait._

_Ça n'aurait cependant pas dû se finir comme ça. Brady n'a pas mérité de mourir, tout comme, à mes yeux, Sam Uley n'a pas mérité de passer pour une victime de toute cette histoire alors qu'il n'a récolté que la haine qu'il a semé dans le cœur de Brady._

_Mais bizarrement, maintenant je n'en veux pas à toute la bande. J'ai vu des gens essayer de réparer les erreurs qu'ils avaient commis avec Brady. Certes, ils ont pris conscience de leur responsabilité un peu trop tard, mais avec tout ce qu'ils ont tenté pour me sortir de prison, je me dis qu'il n'y a peut-être pas que des gens mauvais sur Terre. Après tout, leur seul crime a été de se taire et de laisser faire…_

_La lumière au bout du tunnel, comme on dit. Le petit brin d'espoir qui fleurit au milieu d'une forêt sombre… C'est assez ironique, je trouve, que ce soit ces personnes qui me torturaient avant qui me donne de nouveau espoir en un monde meilleur. En un sens, peut-être que Brady les aura remis sur le bon chemin._

_Je crois que je fatigue, là… _

_Toujours est-il qu'après une conversation intéressante avec la mère de Brady (à qui je vais devoir écrire pour la remercier d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de compassion pour moi qui ne le méritais pas), je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais pu faire pour changer les choses. Pour éviter que Brady ne souffre pas autant au point qu'il ne trouve que la violence comme simple moyen d'expression et que cela ne le conduise à sa perte._

_Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait tout ce que j'avais pu dans la mesure du possible, tout comme Beth. D'ailleurs, si vous lisez cette lettre et que vous la connaissez, dîtes-lui qu'elle n'a absolument rien à se reprocher. Ce ne sont pas ses actions qui sont responsables de celles de Brady, bien au contraire. Elle a toujours été une mère exemplaire, tout comme la mienne (la pauvre, je l'ai tellement fait souffrir alors qu'elle n'a fait que me soutenir, je devrais aussi lui écrire pour m'excuser). »_

Les sanglots de Beth Fuller et Sue Clearwater forcèrent Jacob à s'arrêter un instant. Il leur offrit un sourire contrit, sachant que Leah leur manquait tout aussi atrocement qu'à lui, et elles le lui retournèrent en lui faisant chacune un signe de tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_« Non, ce qui est arrivé n'est ni de la faute de Brady, ni de celle de ses parents. C'est uniquement la faute de l'ignorance humaine._

_Si le système éducatif avait pris conscience que la détresse de mon ami n'était pas due à une crise d'adolescence, s'ils nous avaient écoutés lorsque nous les avions alertés, nous n'en serions pas là._

_Si les jeunes de notre âge s'étaient rendus compte que le jeu de l'inaction dans lequel ils étaient rentré par peur des représailles __d'une seule__ personne ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation, nous n'en serions pas là._

_Si les parents de Sam avaient correctement fait leur travail et avaient enseigné à leur fils le respect d'autrui et la tolérance face à la différence, nous n'en serions pas là._

_Nous sommes tous en partie responsables de ce drame, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et j'espère que ce qui s'est produit servira de leçon pour les années à venir. Une seule action, une simple parole peut transformer la vie de quelqu'un, en bien ou en mal. Jacob Black pourrait vous l'expliquer bien mieux que moi, maintenant. »_

Il finit cette phrase-ci dans un souffle, bien trop ému pour maîtriser sa voix plus longtemps. Ce passage de la lettre lui brisait littéralement le cœur, lui rappelant que tout avec commencé par sa faute et que ses actions pour tenter de réparer le mal qu'il avait causé n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cela, et il vivrait avec ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« _Quant à moi, j'essaye de reprendre ma vie en main, et j'espère que cette lettre m'y aidera d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ceci est le premier pas vers la guérison de mon âme. Je redeviendrai la Leah que j'étais autrefois. Celle qui avait des rêves, des idéaux et surtout, une cause à défendre. _

_Pour ma famille, qui a toujours été là pour moi, même dans les moments les plus difficiles._

_Pour Brady, dont le souvenir m'accompagnera tout au long de ma vie._

_Et pour celui qui s'évertue à me sortir de ma situation et à me sauver de moi-même. »_

– Leah Clearwater m'a donné cette lettre le jour où elle… Le jour où elle a décidé de partir, reprit Jacob, la gorge nouée, en relevant la tête vers l'assemblée. Elle voulait que je comprenne les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi. Notre histoire était faite de hauts et de bas, et nous souffrions tous le deux de cette situation, car je n'arrivais pas à l'aider et elle s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à s'en sortir par elle-même. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis, mais…

Jacob se figea, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Il ignorait s'il avait une hallucination due aux remords qu'il éprouvait, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Son regard se focalisa sur la jeune femme vêtue de noir, adossée contre un arbre, à l'écart de la foule, et son cœur manqua un battement en la voyant elle aussi réagir. Sans la lâcher du regard, il reprit la parole, laissant son cœur lui dicter les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

– J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle a réussi à trouver sa voie, car elle le mérite amplement. Et lorsqu'elle se sentira prête à revenir… Même si je ne suis pas certain de mériter qu'elle daigne me donner une nouvelle chance… Je serai là, à Albuquerque, à attendre qu'elle me revienne.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui lui réchauffa le cœur avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner vers le parking. Affolé à l'idée qu'elle ne disparaisse avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui parler, il s'empressa de descendre la tribune, pour être stoppé dans son élan par ses amis et l'équipe enseignante, qui le félicitaient sous les applaudissements et l'acclamation des élèves du lycée.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'extraire de la foule, elle n'était déjà plus là.

– Jake ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Emily en arrivant à son niveau.

– Tu… Tu l'as vue, toi aussi ? lui demanda vivement le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

_Quoi ? Qui ?

– Leah ! Elle… Elle était là ! s'exclama-t-il en la cherchant du regard.

– Leah ? N-Non… Je ne l'ai pas vue… Je crois que ton discours t'a un peu trop chamboulé…

Jacob soupira lourdement et baissa la tête, de nouveau accablé par le chagrin.

– Tu as sans doute raison… Excuse-moi, il faut que… Que j'aille faire un tour.

– Oh, bien sûr. Vas-y… On a prévu de faire un feu de camp ce soir avec tous les anciens de la promo… Si t'as envie de venir faire un tour…

Jacob hocha la tête distraitement et s'éloigna à pied du lycée. Il arpenta la rue principale, espérant trouver un quelconque signe de Leah, et se revit arpenter le même chemin avec ses amis d'enfance, à l'époque où leur meute ne s'était pas disloquée. A l'époque où Brady et Leah étaient encore heureux et insouciants.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière ! S'il savait à cette période tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, tout aurait été totalement différent.

Il n'aurait pas bêtement idéalisé Sam, comme il l'avait fait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il aurait été plus sympa avec Brady et lui aurait fait comprendre que même s'il ne nourrissait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester de proches amis. Et surtout, il aurait été certain de pouvoir rendre Leah heureuse.

...

Ses pas le conduisirent devant le cimetière de la Réserve, et il marcha instinctivement vers la tombe de sa mère afin de lui payer ses respects. Sarah Black était la beauté et la gentillesse incarnée, et Jacob n'éprouvait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle lui aurait mis du plomb dans la cervelle si elle avait été de ce monde pendant la période où il évitait Brady.

Il embrassa rapidement la tombe de sa mère et s'apprêtait à aller visiter la tombe de son ancien ami, lorsqu'il la revit enfin, en pleine conversation avec la pierre tombale de Brady.

Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, il n'osa pas bouger de peur de signaler sa présence et de la faire à nouveau fuir. Il ne voulait surtout pas la voir partir, pas tout de suite, du moins.

Il prit le temps de l'observer. En huit ans, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses courbes s'étaient légèrement étoffées, la rendant encore plus attirante qu'auparavant, et son visage semblait bien plus détendu que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle avait l'air plus sereine, plus en paix avec elle-même, et ce sentiment réconforta Jacob. Quoi qu'elle ait pu trouver durant ces années loin de lui, il était heureux pour elle.

– Maman ! On y va, dis ? Ça fait peur, ici !

Jacob hoqueta en voyant un petit garçon courir vers Leah. Il n'était pas Quileute, pour sûr, et Jacob savait pertinemment que Leah ne pouvait physiquement pas avoir d'enfant.

– Oui, mon coeur. On y va… souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux du garçon avant de se lever et de se raidir en apercevant Jacob.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra à l'idée que Leah l'ait remplacé avec le père de cet enfant. Ce dernier, inconscient de la tension qui croissait entre Jacob et Leah, continuait à tourner autour de celle qu'il appelait sa mère.

– Et on va où, maintenant, Maman ? Hein ? On va où ?

Leah ancra son regard à celui de Jacob et répondit.

– On va aller voir Grand-mère Sue, Grand-père Harry et Tonton Seth, et ensuite… Dans quelques temps… On verra bien… Qui sait, peut-être au Nouveau Mexique ? J'ai un ami qui habite là-bas. Il voudra peut-être nous accueillir quelques temps chez lui ? Enfin, s'il n'est pas contre l'idée d'héberger une mère célibataire et son fils adoptif… conclut-elle, redoutant la réaction de Jacob.

– Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, Leah… souffla ce dernier en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire, de commenter et de mettre cette histoire dans leur favoris._

_Elle a été celle que j'ai, de loin, le plus aimé écrire jusqu'ici, parce que je me suis rendue compte que nous avions tous pu connaître, personnellement ou non, ce genre de situation une fois dans sa vie._

_Les brimades, l'intolérance, le rejet peuvent aussi bien détruire une personne que la rendre plus forte, et j'espère que cette fin ouverte ne décevra personne, dans le sens ou oui, Jacob s'en sort plutôt bien compte tenu de la situation, mais il a quand même souffert pas mal avec sa relation difficile avec Leah. Rien ne dit qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble et qu'ils vont vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais je me suis dit que maintenant que Leah avait trouvé un sens à sa vie, elle pourrait essayer de voir si Jacob avait encore sa place dans celle-ci._

_La vie fera le reste, comme toujours._

_Encore merci pour tout, et à bientôt, j'espère._

_Leilani._


End file.
